Life of the Broken
by The Dragon's Shadow
Summary: New Summary. "It's easy to forgive but it's hard to forget. The pain still exist for no one can erase it. It haunts me like a ghost that could never be in peace; it never stops. It hurts, it kills me. For that is the Life of the Broken. That broken man is filled with burning red scars. But is there someone that can save me? Can the life of the Broken be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HTTYD fanfic so please no flames, and sorry if my grammar's a bit rusty, and if I'm wrong, you are free to correct me in a friendly way.**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HTTYD. But sadly, this movie isn't mine.**

**Setting: Set after the Romantic Flight**

-/The Beginning of my Pain/-

Astrid saw the beauty of it when she rode a dragon with Hiccup. She was amazed and a spark of light flickered that enables her to change her view towards dragons, and towards Hiccup.

"Alright I admit it. This is so cool. It's really amazing. Your Drago- I mean, Toothless is amazing." she said as she put a gentle touch towards Toothless.

But still, Astrid was still in her thoughts. Tomorrow is the day that Hiccup will prove himself. Tomorrow, he has to kill a dragon; infront of the chief and the villagers.

"So what now?" Astrid asked.

"..."

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow! And you know you're gonna kill a-" she then whispered, "Kill a DRAGON."

"I know, don't remind me."

But then, Toothless' eyes narrowed and his ears perked up as he flew away in his accord.

"Toothless, what's going on?"

Hiccup tried his best to take a detour but Toothless didn't allowed him. They now entered a foggy zone in which he almost stumbled a Monstrous Nightmare and a Nadder.

"Get down!" Hiccup commanded in a whisper as they flew through the foggy place. Astrid was still holding Hiccup's chest, but she was too occupied at the scene. Dragons were everywhere and it has something in their mouths.

"It looks like their bringing their kill."

"Ah, what does that make us?" Astrid asked.

_"I'll never give you to that beast!"_

"What are you talking about, Toothless? What beast are you talking about?"

_"You'll know. I'm gonna show you our nest. Our damn life as a slave."_

"Toothless?" but no more answer came from the dragon.

Then as they dodge through every obstacle; then they enetered a cave in which it was red in color and has a very deep hole under it.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

Hiccup looked shocked and at the same time, scared. They were looking for the nest for hundreds of years and they were the first ones to discover it. Toothless turned back and find a hiding spot as they spy on the other dragons.

"Well, it's satisfying to know that all of our food is been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"But, they're not eating any of it." Well that rings a bell.

Just then, a Gronckle flew into the hole. He opened its mouth and dropped a very small fish. The Gronckle scratched itself first. It heard a loud roar and was about to flee. But a gigantic head appeared and ate the Gronckle in less than seconds.

Hiccup was shocked and Astrid's eyes were wide as saucers. They had never seen a dragon that enormous.

"What...the hell...is that?"

All of the dragons backed down in fear as they saw their queen swallowed one of their own. Then the head disappeared in the mist. But it appeared again as it smelled something.

_"So the young night fury has brought me a human, eh?" _

Hiccup heard the queen speak. But Toothless already has his answers.

_"I would never give my human to the likes of you!" _

Toothless glared at their queen.

"Come on, bud. Let's get out of here."

_"Not a chance, human!"_ The queen dragon glared at them.

"Now!"

Toothless flew as the dragons flew away from their angered queen. They were almost caught, but an unfortunate Zippleback was caught in its mouth and was dragged down.

They escaped. But it is't over.

_"You little coward! You'll pay for this and that pathetic human!"_

Toothless flew with great speed to escape the queen's rage. But Hiccup was still in shock, and he is able to understand every dragon...even that demon.

'What's going on? Why can I fully understand them?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"It totally makes sense, Hiccup. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid said.

As they land, Astrid jumped down first and said "Let's find your dad."

But Hiccup didn't want that to happen, "No."

He ran to Astrid and said, "No, not yet! They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we must first think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest. The thing we've been after since vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon, are you serious?!"

Hiccup then faced Astrid with a determined and serious look. He then said, "He is not my pet; he is my friend, and I will protect him with my life. They must kill me first before they get to Toothless."

Astrid looked shocked at Hiccup's words. They were filled with bravery and it showed a virtue of a great warrior, and not just that. Hiccup befriended the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.' He could change everything. He could even stop the war between Vikings and Dragons. It may solve their problems. But she must put that aside first.

She finally answered, "Okay. So... what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow... I'll think of a plan."

"Okay." she then punched Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow! What the-"

"That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup then looked at Toothless as he stopped drinking.

Toothless just growled a little.

_"Don't bother joining me in your scene, lover boy."_

Hiccup just rubbed his arm. Then Astrid pulled his shirt and kissed him in the lips. It was quite a long kiss and Hiccup closed is eyes. Astrid didn't want to leave it be, but they need to. They soon broke apart.

"What... what was that for?" Hiccup asked, still shocked from the kiss.

"That's for... everything else, and maybe, this is our last time together. Just in case. So... ah... see ya."

She then walked out; she almost looked back, but she just ran. If only Hiccup could see the blush in your face.

Hiccup was about to burst in happiness. He was just kissed by the shieldmaiden of Berk, and her long time crush. But he controlled his emotions and just stared at her. Toothless then went beside him with a slight hint of his smirk/smile.

_"Nice job, lover boy."_

"What? What are you looking at?"

_"Nothing."_

"Get some shut eye you overgrown lizard."

_"Okay, fishbone."_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Hiccup just stare at the ceiling as he lied down in his bed. Many things had happen in just a few weeks: shooting down a Night Fury, befriending it, learning something about them, the tail fin, their test flight, placing first in Dragon Training, Astrid finding out, the flight with Astrid, finding the nest, the reason of those raids, their enormous queen, and finally Hiccup and Astrid's first kiss. Hiccup was still shocked from that.

"I mean she's one of Berk's best Vikings, and I'm just a nobody. Berk's useless Vikings. Many boys would die if they get a kiss from her."

He just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "I hope she finds a better man than me."

Astrid was just staring at her window. She just kissed the worst viking in Berk. But Astrid saw something that sparked her heart and soul. She found that he can do extraordinary things. He can make a change to everything, even change history. She just clutched her chest as she looked up the bright night sky.

"Is this what love feels like?"

Astrid felt her heart beating so fast and pumping so hard. Thinking about him makes her blush again.

"Maybe he's the one I am looking for my whole time? I... don't know? Oh, Hiccup. Please be safe tomorrow."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The crowds cheered so loud as they finally saw the day that the runt of Berk will become the Viking of Berk. They all shout Hiccup's name with glee.

"Well, I can show my face in public again." Stoick joked as some of the people laughed. Then silence came from the crowd.

"If someone would have told me that in a few short weeks that Hiccup will go from... well-ah Hiccup to placing first in Dragon Training? Well, I wouldn't tied him to a mast and ship him off, for fear he'd gone mad!"

The crowds laughed and cheered.

"But, here we are, and no one is more suprised, or more proud than I am. Today my son becomes a Viking. Today, Hiccup becomes one of us!"

The crowd cheered even more.

Down at the entrance of the arena. Hiccup was holding the helmet that his father gave him. He really wished that his dad would understand everything. If his mom would see this, would she be proud? Or disgusted? He didn't notice that Astrid was now behind him, clutching her chest.

"Be careful with that dragon, Hiccup."

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about, Astrid."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"I'll put an end to the dragon and our misery. I'll finish it." he then faces Astrid. "That kiss was amazing, Astrid. Thank you. I will try everything I can. But if something goes wrong and this plan didn't succeed, just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will. Just promise me I'll see you alive and don't screw this up."

"I'll try."

Gobber then gestured Hiccup to come, "It's time, Hiccup. Knock those devils dead."

Hiccup enetered the arena and wore his helmet. The crowds cheered as they saw him enter. Every viking; women, men, children were begging, screaming, and cheered for violence. Silence came from the crowd as they let Hiccup choose his own weapon. He grabbed a dagger and a shield.

Stoick looked confused at Hiccup's weapon, "I would have gone for the hammer if I were him."

Hiccup to a deep breath and muttered, "I'm ready."

They cranked the lock upward to unlock the door. But as the door slammed, a wild Monstrous Nightmare got out with rampage. It crawled through the wall and shoot fire. It went to the ceiling and saw Hiccup with eyes wide as plates. The dragon went to Hiccup and just sniffed on him. Then it wide eyed.

_"It's you, after all these years we've finally found you." _The Monstrous Nightmare said in via telepathy.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered.

_"You can kill me if you want. So your pain shall end." _The Dragon said as he closed his eyes and got ready for the blow.

But Hiccup dropped his shield and threw his dagger. "It's okay. I'm not gonna kill you."

_"But, why?"_

Hiccup removed his helmet and held it. He looked at everyone even his father. He threw the helmet away.

"I'm not one of them." he spat.

The Monstrous Nightmare just rubbed his snout in Hiccup's body. Then he stretched his hand and the Dragon put his snout unto it. A connection has happened. A bond has been formed. Then it spews fire and destroy every cages, releasing the Nadder, Zippleback, and the Gronckle. The three other dragons went to Hiccup's side. The dragons bowed at Hiccup.

"People of Berk," He shouted, "I have come here to show you the true nature of dragons. They are not what we think they are. They're kind, gentle, smart. They're just forced to be rogue, killers, and thieves. They didn't want all of this to happen. We don't have to kill them. We could end the war and solve this problem of ours. Please, open your eyes."

But the people were to stubborn to accept it. They still saw them as pest, enemies, thieves, and killers. People began muttering and shouting at Hiccup.

"Monster!"

"Sidding with dragons?!"

"He's mad!"

"Traitor!"

Stoick was now enraged. His son was sidding with the enemy. Even the Dragons bowed down unto him. But still as a father, he can't do something horrible to his only son who looked so much like his mother. But he said something that made Hiccup's eyes filled with tears.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU ARE CURSED BY THE GODS! YOU'RE NOT A VIKING, YOU'RE NOT MY SON, AND EVEN YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER SEE A TRAITOR LIKE YOU! WE WILL NEVER CARE FOR YOU!"

Hiccup just kneeled down. His eyes were wide and lifeless. He was almost at the point of crying. He even didn't know what happened now. Stoick jumped down and grabbed a sword. He grabbed Hiccup's neck in which he choked. The Dragons tried to stop him but they can't, for they fear that it may kill their prince.

"You are no longer a Haddock!"

"I never wished I could be like one!" Hiccup spat.

Then Stoick pointed the blade in Hiccup's eye. "Where is the nest?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Hiccup shouted.

Stoick pushed the blade in Hiccup's left eye, causing some blood to fall down. "Then die, traitor!"

Stoick pushed the blade even further. Hiccup screamed in agonizing pain. The Dragons were filled with rage so they started attacking the villagers. Then they heard a shriekin which it destroyed the bars and cause a fog in the arena.

"Someone save the chief and kill the Demon!"

Then out of the mist, a Dragon pushed Stoick hard as he hit the wall. There the Dragons stood in a defensive position. There they also saw it. The Night Fury growling at them.

"Night Fury!" Gobber said.

Hiccup then ran to Toothless ignoring his now wounded left eye. "Guys, we have to go!"

_"They hop on my back, idiot! And hurry!" _Toothless roared.

_"We'll handle the escape, Master."_ The Nadder said as they all fired with all their might to destroy the arena.

Hiccup rode onto Toothless; he managed to push every Viking with his wing and tail. Hiccup saw his father charging towards him. He now activated the tail and they fly out of the arena. The other Dragons did the same and follow Hiccup. He then paused and took a last look at Astrid.

"I'm sorry, Astrid." he muttered.

Then he looked at the villagers who shouted his name with pure disgust. They now wanted him away or worse... dead. He looked at the teens and saw that they were just starring at him with a blank expression. He then looked at his father with anger, sadness, and disappointed.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIVES, WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Hiccup shouted with anger as he tried to get their attention.

"Shut yer crap, demon!"

"You have no right to talk to us, traitor!

Then Stoick shouted, "You threw your lot with them, demon!"

Hiccup's eyes were wide.

"You're a disappointed to Berk."

Hiccup's soul was crushed.

"Your mother and everyone you loved will forever hate you!"

Hiccup's heart broke.

"And I curse you that one day, Valhalla will punish you!"

Hiccup silently cried. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_"You are not alone, Chosen One."_

He then shouted, "Your right. I'm not a Viking. BUT I'M THE DRAGON CONQUERE! A DRAGON TRAINER! AND YOU MUST END MY LIFE FIRST BEFORE YOU KILL EVERY LAST DRAGON!"

The Dragons then roared in sync, and shoot their powerful fire at them. It didn't hit them, they're unharmed. But as the flames dissapeared Hiccup and the other Dragons were now gone.

A lone figure saw everything with its own eyes. It whistled a call, and its Dragon appeared. It rode it and they flew away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup cried so hard. It was all to painful to bear. They really don't care about him. His tears were mixed with his blood, for his left eye was still bleeding. The Dragons felt sad for their master's discomfort. They wanted to help him but sadly they can't. Then they felt something wrong as they flew. Toothless' eyes narrowed as he sensed a presence near by. Hiccup noticed his Dragon's discomfort and held his crying. He then noticed the figure's head appeared in the clouds, but then disappeared.

"Steady guys." Hiccup said.

Then out of nowhere the figure appeared ridding a dragon. The Dragon blocked their path. They just started a starring contest. No one moved an inch away. But as they continued starring, Hiccup's eyes began to blur. His head hurts a lot, his left eye hurts like hell. Then his eyes closed and now unconscious. He fell from the saddle and all he saw is darkness.

"Hiccup!"

_"Hiccup!"_

'No one cares. My existence is just a bother. I'm just a virus that everyone hated. Da- Stoick was right. I... I'm just useless kid. May Valhalla curse me. Maybe they'll be happy. Mom would be angry at me. Please move on, Toothless. I'm sorry that my existence is a bother to everyone.'

And with that... A cage has been formed. A cage filled with painful chains.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Well, how was it? Poor Hiccup. What will happen next!? Well... I don't know... XD**

**Please review~**

**Till next time HTTYD fans /(.Δ.)\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, just watched HTTYD 2, and in this fic you may see spoilers. So:**

**Warning! For those who haven't watched HTTYD 2, there are some scenes in this fic that are the same or familiar in the movie. So Spoiler alert!**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

**Disclaimer: not mine, folks. **

-/Never Forgets/-

=Astrid's P.O.V.=

I woke up with cold sweat and with a heavy heart beat. It's like I heard Hiccup screamed, and I saw him fell to his death. I tried to sleep but it's no use. I just get out of bed, wore my outfit and left home. Also, today is the time that I'm going to kill a dragon. But all of the dragons got away with Hiccup. But ever since that day, Stoick became different. He showed no more mercy, he became emotionless, and we sometimes heard him screaming in his house muttering every single foul language, he even cried so loud that no viking would want to go near him. I just went in the cove; in which this is the place that I found Hiccup's secret. It's been two weeks since he left. I sit down and waited; for a sound, a voice, a sign, something. But thinking of Hiccup coming back; it's impossible, after all the pain he beared.

_~/Flashback/~_

_(Hiccup and Astrid are ten years old)_

_=Astrid's P.O.V=_

_Hiccup and I are childhood friends. He was the only one who would love to play with me and never questioned at what we played. But because of me... everything changed._

_I was going to Hiccup's house so we can play and talk for a while. My mom and dad were extremely busy so they ask me to go to Hiccup's. I was near his house when I heard the yelling. I hid from the barrels and looked at the scene. There I saw Snoutlout and the twins picking on Hiccup and they were blocking his way._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't useless Hiccup." Snoutlout said._

_"What do you want Snoutlout?" asked Hiccup._

_"Oh look, the useless can speak." Tuffnut said._

_"Wow, did he improve." Ruffnut answered._

_"Leave me alone will you!" Hiccup shouted._

_"What makes you think that I would listen to a son of a bitch like you?" Now Snoutlout hit the mark._

_"Shut up, you son of a half troll!"_

_But Snoutlout grabbed Hiccup's neck and pinned him on the ground._

_"Hey look, there's something in his hands." The twins said as they took it from me._

_"No! Don't touch that! That's for Astrid!" Hiccup pleaded. They opened the blanket and saw a headband and a necklace made from my favorite flower, a blue rose and lilies. I was about to smile and hug Hiccup, but Snoutlout destroyed the necklace and headband._

_"Do you think that Astrid likes you?" Snoutlout asked him as he gripped his hand even more._

_"She's...my...friend- ah!" he choked._

_"She's just forced to go near you. Because they plan on marrying you then get rid of you!"_

_"You're... lying."_

_Snoutlout just threw him in the wall, "Stop living in the fantasy world, useless. No wonder you were cursed."_

_They left him broken and silent. He was about to cry as he took the broken flowers. I went out of my hidding spot and went towards him._

_"A-Astrid?"_

_"Hiccup..." I wanted to comfort him. But because of me, he is getting hurt even more. "Let's not be friends..."_

_"What?!"_

_"It's just that... you bacame even useless when you're near me, and weaker."_

_"..."_

_I almost cried._

_"You're-"_

_My fist clenched._

_"-are-"_

_I shivered at my next sentence._

_"-a burden as a human. Try to grow up and live in the real world. We're not in the fantasy world, useless." _

_Then at that brief moment, Hiccup ran away and went to the forest. I now released my tears and I was filled with remorse._

_"I'm sorry, best friend."_

_~/End of Flashback/~_

Then I picked up something behind the bush. It was Hiccup's diary. Stoick threw it once outside but I managed to pick it up and hide it. The I read every words that struck my heart.

**No one wants me. My father always cursed at me when I done something wrong, the village despised me, the other kids bullied me, but I was hurt when my best friend/crush deserted me. No one want me. I was a joke from Loki. Dad said that even Valhalla made a mistake in making me. What should I do? I wanted to kill myself so badly. I wanted this hell to stop. Someone save me. I want my mommy, I want my best friend back. If only I could hear her saying something good. But sadly, that was all in my fantasy world.**

**Dad's drunk when he got home. He said a lot of mean things to me. I was about to serve him some food but he yanked my hair and threw me on the floor. My head hit the floor hard. Then he yanked me again but I was going to something worse. He locked me on my room, It was dark and silent. I banged the door so hard begging for him to open the door. I was not afraid of the dark. But I was afraid of being alone; a world filled with isolation, darkness, and solitude. But there I realized that I was living a world filled with isolation, darkness, and solitude. So i just cried and waited for Valhalla to punish me.**

I couldn't bear to read another sentence. But as I closed the journal, I found something in the back of the notebook. I turned the page and saw something written.

**You found my diary, Astrid. I am surprised to see you looking at it with curiosity. But as you know; if I wrote this it means that I left Berk and may never come back, and maybe my memories will be gone, maybe? I know you want something that your parents couldn't afford to buy. So I hid that in the ground at the back of my house, under a barrel. Requires a little amount of digging. Goodluck, Astrid.**

**-Hiccup**

Hiccup...

I clenched the diary so hard that I now cried. I don't know what to say. Maybe, Hiccup's words came true?

"No, he's...strong..."

Then I stood up and started to walk back. Holding the paper in my hand I marched back. It's still night so I have time to find it.

" Because a friend never forgets."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

=Normal P.O.V=

-/Somewhere on a distant island/-

Green eyes were starting to open. He felt pain in his left eye and some of his body. He was completely in pain.

"Where am I?"

'A cabbin?'

His memories were very blurry. His voice was sore, and his body was tired. He tried the recall everything he remembered, but it failed. As he fully opened his eyes, he saw a certain Night Fury beside him.

"Toothless?"

_"Hiccup!"_

"Bud! It's good to see you." he hugged Toothless.

_"I would say the same for you, Hiccup."_

_"Hey! Don't forget about us, Master."_

Hiccup saw the other dragons. They were waiting for him too. The other dragons went beside Hiccup and layed their snouts at their master/friend.

_"We're worried."_ The nadder said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. But.. I should give you all a name. Cause calling you by your species is too confusing."

_"Fire it away then."_ the nightmare said.

"Hmm, for the Monstrous Nightmare... I'll call you Hookflame."

_"Now that's a name of a hero like me!"_ Hookflame said with pride and he flamed on.

"For the Nadder, well Bluestorm fits you."

_"It's perfect, master."_ Bluestorm agreed.

"And finally for the Gronckle, Rocktail."

_"No puns intended. But it's wonderful, master."_ Rocktail nodded.

Hiccup then tried to get up from bed. He grabbed the bed post and hold onto it tightly. He then walked to a mirror. He almost stumbled down if Toothless hadn't caught him.

"Thanks, bud."

_"Shesh. Be careful for once will yah?"_

"No promises, bud." Hiccup snickered.

Toothless just pouted.

"That pouts not gonna work you overstuffed salamander."

_"Shut it, toothpick."_

Hiccup now pouted.

_"Mate, looks like I won." _Toothless smirked

"Shut up."

After that arguement, Hiccup grabbed a cup of water from the table and drink from it. He gulped a large amount of water.

_"Woah, calm down, Hiccup. You have no date. So chill."_ Toothless said.

As he finished his water he looked at the mirror and saw his reflection.

**CRASSSSHHH!**

_"Master?"_ Bluestorm called.

"..."

_"Are you alright?"_ Rocktail asked.

_"Of course he's not you dumbass! Look how shocked he is too shocked to see-" _Hookflame was cut off when Hiccup speaks.

"M-my...left eye..."

Hiccup touched his bandaged left side. He wanted to take it off but he's scared at the outcome.

"H-how?"

_"I'm sorry. You see-"_ But Toothless was cut off when they all heard a roar.

_"What was that?"_ Bluestorm said as she stood beside Hiccup.

"I don't know? But I'm going to find out." Hiccup said as he ran away from the cabin.

_"Oh for Thor's sake! Hiccup! Don't do anything stupid!"_ Toothless roared in annoyance as he chased Hiccup.

_"Toothless! Master!"_ the other dragons called.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup followed the sound of the roar. He ran as fast as he can to locate it. But he stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

_"We've been looking for you." _the dragon said.

"T-telepathy. Who are you?"

_"My human wants to seek you." _it answered.

Then a four winged dragon landed in front of him. He looked at him with curiosity. Then it's eyes were wide as it bowed.

_"Hop on. My human is really interested in you."_

"I don't know about this."

_"All of your questions shall be answered."_

There was a pregnant pause between them. Hiccup think this through if this is worth it or not.

"Alright, I'll come."

Hiccup then went near the dragon. The dragon lowered his head as if it was bowing. But before he rode it he heard a Night Fury screech.

_"Hiccup! What the hell are you doing?!"_ Toothless roared.

"Toothless!"

But Toothless growled._ "What do you want with my human, Stormcutter?! Answer my question!"_

_"My human can only answer his questions. You are not yet needed, Night Fury!"_ The Stormcutter roared.

_"H-human?!"_ Toothless stuttered.

"What are yo-"

He was cut off when the dragon whipped his wing with a huge amount of force in which Toothless was knocked back.

"Toothless!"

He tried to run towards to Toothless, Bluestorm, Hookflame and Rocktail. But he was grabbed by claws in which he was taken away.

"Toothless! Everyone!" Hiccup shouted.

_"Master!"_ the dragons roared.

But within seconds, Hiccup is gone.

_"We should go after him!"_ Bluestorm suggested.

_"What about Toothless?"_ Rocktail asked.

_"Damn that Stormcutter!"_ Toothless growled as he stood up.

_"Eh, he's fine."_ Hookflame snorted. _"So what now?"_

_"We follow that dragon just like what Bluestorm suggested."_ Toothless answered.

_"Well for your information, Toothless. YOU CAN'T EVEN FLY, YOU DUMBASS!"_ Hookflame growled.

Toothless smirked. "_That dumbass you're talking about is him and you idiot."_

_"Hey! I...I'll leave that aside for a while and why?" _Hookflame asked.

Toothless showed his tail._ "My prosthetic tail is broken. So yo must do a favor for me."_

_"WE ARE NOT CARRYING YOU!" _all the dragons roared.

_"Pleeeeaaaseee~"_ Toothless now begged with wide puppy eyes.

_'Damn it! I hate it when Night Furies show their signature moves!_' the dragons thought in unison.

_"Fine we all agree. But only once, Tooth!"_ Bluestorm growled.

_"Works everytime."_ Toothless smirked.

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

"Hey, Hey! That's my best friend you've left, and kicked butt! We must get back!" Hiccup shouted as he struggles in the dragon's grip.

_"I'm sorry. But my human and the king wants to see you now."_

"Okay, I get the concept of your human. But a king?"

_"You'll get it all, Hiccup. Look, that's our island."_

Hiccup looked at the island. He was shocked to see the ice spikes.

"Ice..." he breathed as he was facinated by it. He then saw the other dragons flying near him.

_"It's him!"_

_"Our young prince!"_

_"The chosen!"_

Hiccup was of course dumbfounded by their statement. He was lead to the island dodging every obstacle. Then he was brought by a dark cave.

"Woah!" he yelped as he was dropped down.

He opened is eye and saw that the dragons were surrounding him. They weren't showing any threats but they were looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He then showed his hands and open his vest. "See, no weapon."

_"We know you wouldn't hurt us."_

Hiccup was about to go near the dragon and put his palm. But he heard a roar.

_"Hiccup!"_

"Toothless! Everyone!"

He saw Hookflame, Rocktail, and Bluestorm carrying Toothless. They landed in one piece as Hiccup ran to them.

"You okay, bud?"

_"I'm not gonna die by a simple ass kick, idiot."_

"What about you girls?"

_"We're fine. But one question: who's that?"_ Bluestorm asked Hiccup as she pointed the masked figure.

The masked figure walked towards the other dragons in a ready stance; holding a staff a shield.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"What do you want with me?"

"..."

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?!" Hiccup raised his voice a little.

The figure raised the staff and hit it on the ground. The figure shaked the staff releasing a soft sound, which cause the dragons to open their fire filled mouths. Thanks to it the cave was all lightened up.

Toothless and the other dragons defended Hiccup. They growled at the figure.

The Figure released the shield and the staff. The figure crawled at first and reached the hand towards the dragons. The hand flipped and so as the other dragons. They even purred with delight. The figure rubbed the dragons' chin.

"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons, eh young one?" said the figure in a feminine voice.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about?" Hiccup said.

"Well let me show someone you don't know." the figure said as she went towards him.

Hiccup backed away a few inches then stopped at a brief moment. The figure touched Hiccup's chin. There she saw the scar.

"Hiccup? It's really you!" the figure said.

"Ah?"

She then removed the mask revealing herself. A woman in her forties. She has the same colour of his hair but a bit lighter and emerald green eyes.

"Could it be? After all these years." she smiled.

"S-s-should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

The woman frowned. "No... you were only a babe." then she looked down. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup gasped. "M-mother?!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Dun, dun ,dun. So Valka has appeared. Time to add the character! And what did Astrid found?**

**Sorry for the long delay. School has been holding me back.**

**Please review~**

**-Kaage Ryuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! In near three weeks, I have a now great viewings in my story! I eas so shocked to see my story's viewings. Oh Thor almighty!. I love you gals/guys sooo much. Makes me wanna cry (T~T). Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you, dear fanfiction readers, for reading my first made story.**

**Here are the answers for your reviews last chapter:**

**To Sairey13: Stoick will not die. But there will be consequences. Be prepared. Bwahahahaha!**

**To LegendRider: wow. You are one crazy lover for middle ages. I really love blood scenes, brutalities. Man, that's a classic, and here's the story. So keep calm and read, okay? :-) **

**To Guest: Astrid and Hiccup will be together, And thanks for the suggestion for the Alpha's name. I appreciated it.**

**-/End/-**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

**So...**

**Disclaimer: accordin to the law (in which I invented): You can't bribe, gloat, show pride, or even take HTTYD if you don't have proof that you are the son/daughter/family member of Cresida Cowell (am I right?) or the director.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Last time on Life of The Broken:_

_Hiccup awoke from his long slumber to find out that he is on a distant island. But as things get through a dragon called Stormcutter kidnapped him from his dragons leaving them behind and took him to another part of the island. He was brought into the cave which is where Toothless and the other dragons were reunited. There revealed a mask figure which told him that he never knows all about dragons. But that's not all, The masked figure was his long lost mother, Valka._

-/-/-/-/-/-

-/Revelation/-

"M-mother?!"

Hiccup choked out trying to hold his sobs. There in front was his mother looking at him. The other dragons were confused but Toothless understood the situation. That woman was Hiccup's birth mother. They were finally reunited once more. But Hiccup felt like he was about to burst.

Valka smiled a little knowing his son's discomfort. She then reached her hand and gestured him to follow.

"Come." then she ran.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, _"Ah, earth to Hiccup, are you there or did Odin took you away?"_

Hiccup just continue starring at shock. Then he bursted. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN!" he then ran.

_"Follow Hiccup before he does anything stupid; check on my everyday list." _Toothless said with a hint of annoyance.

He then sighed, _"Let's follow him."_ then they all ran.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wait, wait so you're my mother!?" Hiccup shouted.

"Come, come!" Valka just gestured him to follow.

"I mean, what the hell was that?! You just ask a dragon to kidnap me? What nerve! I mean, that's a little stupid!" He continued shouting as chased Valka.

"This way, son." she pointed.

"I mean, I have a lot of questions! I want answers now, mom!"

"In here!" Valka now went out.

"Where have you been for the past sixteen years?! Some say that you're dead! They say you were eaten by a dragon!"

Hiccup struggled to go up but the rock was too slippery. Toothless and the other dragons appeared.

_"Sheesh, Hiccup. Relax for a minute!"_ Toothless sighed as he helped his friend Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud."

He then stepped out of the cave to find his mother; to play 'ask a million questions'. But as he take a full view, his eyes were wide as saucers.

_"Yo, Hiccup what cause you to sto- Oh mama! That's a hell of dragons!"_ Even Hookflame was shocked.

_"Pinch me. I must be dreaming."_ Rocktail said.

_"This is really reality, Rocktail."_ Bluestorm said.

"What the-" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

There he saw a lot of dragons flying everywhere. They were so many. Some he knew and some he don't. They were so peaceful that not one of them attacked.

"Unbelievable." Hiccup breathed.

Toothless just stare at the scene. He looked like he was about to cry.

_"Now this...is the nest that I'm looking for."_ Toothless said. _"I'm gonna cry."_

"Go ahead, bud. I won't judge." Hiccup said as he continued walking.

Bluestorm, Rocktail, and Hookflame followed him. Toothless still stared at the scenery. Then Hookflame grabbed his tail and drag him.

_"Come on Toothy, no more goofy!"_

Hiccup saw the dragons all playing. A baby nadder and gronckle came in front of him.

"Well, hello there." he greeted and put his palm in their heads. The babies purred in delight.

Then he looked up and saw a Timberjack flew over him, and said something,

_"Rejoice! Our prince has come home!"_

The dragons all roared and form a circle of flight. Hiccup was amazed by its nature. Then he saw Toothless and the other dragons smirking.

_"You've got some explaining to do, Valka."_ Toothless said in which Valka got the message.

There Hiccup saw his mother at the top with her dragon.

"So this is...where you have been...for sixteen years?"

Valka nodded.

"Unbelievable. You've been rescuing them."

Valka nodded again.

Hiccup was getting uncomfortable. "Finding out that your mother is some kind of...crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon lady...is not on my everyday list."

_"Well making sure you don't do anything stupid is not on my normal list too, dude."_ Toothless muttered.

Valka chuckled as the Stormcutter helped her down, "Oh, at least I'm not boring, right?"

"Well, that sums it up!" Sarcasm alert.

"But, I've been keepin' an eye on you, young man." Valka said.

"If it's about me shooting Toothless...well it's quite a long and funny story...really." Hiccup stuttered.

Valka chuckled. "I know, son. But what you did...was amazing, Hiccup. Really!"

"You really think it's amazing?" Hiccup asked.

"I was once like you, Hiccup. Some of us, were just born different." She said as she petted Toothless. "He's even your age. No wonder you're close. Then look at your dragons, they sure trusted you a lot."

The Dragons smiled.

Hiccup smiled at them then stared down remembering his father's words.

~/Flashback/~

_"FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIVES, WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Hiccup shouted with anger as he tried to get their attention._

_"Shut yer crap, demon!"_

_"You have no right to talk to us, traitor!_

_Then Stoick shouted, "You threw your lot with them, demon!"_

_Hiccup's eyes were wide._

_"You're a disappointed to Berk."_

_Hiccup's soul was crushed._

_"Your mother and everyone you loved will forever hate you!"_

_Hiccup's heart broke._

_"And I curse you that one day, Valhalla will punish you!"_

~/End Of Flashback/~

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Valka asked his son.

"No. I'm not. There are still some questions that I wanted to asked." Hiccup looked down, "Like your back story."

_"He'a right, Valka. I also want to know so you can also know his story."_ Toothless said.

Valka sighed. Then she looked at Cloudjumper. He gave her a comforting gesture.

_"You'll be fine, Valka. Besides, our prince needs to know."_

Valka nodded.

"Alright, Hiccup, and the others. My story begins, sixteen years ago after Hiccup was born..."

~Flashback~

_=Valka's P.O.V=_

_There in my arms was a small child. That child was Hiccup. When he was born, the stars all shine so bright; it was a beautiful sight. But Hiccup was my treasure. I saw Stoick crying in delight for we have bore a son. But the elder went over us and said something that broke my heart._

_"Your son will never make it. He may die before he sees his first winter."_

_I clutched Hiccup in my chest. He will not make it. He'll die! Tears were falling from my eyes._

_"No...not my son..." Stoick's tears were also falling._

_Then I grabbed Hiccup and ran from the house. I heard Stoick calling my name, but I just ran to the forest. I just cried as my only son will die. My tears were falling so fast. Then my babe put his hand towards my face. He showed me his emerald green eyes that sparkled._

_"Oh Hiccup." I smiled. _

_Then I heard a snap of a twig. I held Hiccup hard as I waited for the intruder._

_"Stand down, young lady. I mean no harm."_

_Then an old man dressed in white robes appeared. He has a crown in his head. "I am in favour for you, dear. Odin and the other Gods looked at you with light in their eyes. The Gods are in favour for you and your son."_

_I lowered my guard down for he showed no harm towards us._

_Then I asked him, "Who are you?"_

_"I am Racknerock, the white king, the alpha, and leader of the northern island of dragons. I have come to assist you."_

_"Wait! so-"_

_"Yes, young lady. I am a shape shifting dragon." Racknerock answered._

_"Wow." I breathed as he went near my son._

_"May I see the young prince?"_

_Young Prince? I'll ask about that later. I nodded and showed my son._

_"Such a pure and generous soul. They picked the right baby. I know you wanted answers, Valka."_

_I stare at him with complete shock._

_He smiled and answered, "He is chosen by the Gods to be the guardian of dragons or as all the kings and queens called him. The Prince of Dragons."_

_"B-but why him?"_

_"He will be like you, Valka. A man who wants answers, a man who wants peace, a man who wants a change, and a man who will give chances. You will all know in the near future. Now, I must give him the Gods gift. The heart of a true leader. This also shows that he's more pure that a diamond."_

_Then I saw a white light in Hiccup's chest. I was shocked._

_"The soul of a dragon. This also gives him extraordinary gifts." a green light went to Hiccup's chest._

_"And finally my gift, wisdom." Racknerock released a silver light towards Hiccup._

_There was a blinding light. But as I opened my eyes, Hiccup's emerald eyes sparkled even more. He smiled._

_"The boy's healthy, Valka. He'll live."_

_Tears were now dripping in my eyes. My son will live. He will live. "T-thank you very much. How could I repay you?"_

_He smiled, "I have no need for rewards. But the boy will have extraordinary powers when he grew up."_

_Then I saw a white light. He was glowing and by that moment he was also growing! Then I stared in shock for I saw a giant dragon!_

_"Fear not, Valka. I am also the Bewilderbeast. You can now understand, us dragons. But be warned. Other king or queen dragons want the boy to be theirs. For they believe that it may have a full control. Raise the child well, Valka."_

_Then he flew off the island._

~/Flashback ended/~

_"Wow."_ The Dragons said in awe.

_"I never thought that Hiccup is favored by the Gods." _Toothless said.

"I didn't tell Stoick about that. But he cried when you make it for your first winter." Valka said.

"Wow. Unbelievable." He breathed. "But still, how did you leave?"

Valka sighed, "Six months ago after the meeting with Racknerock... a raid has happened in Berk. You can imagine it. Berk was a war zone. There were choices to be made: to kill or to be killed..."

~/Flashback/~

=Valka's P.O.V=

_Everything was on fire. I couldn't see the bright stars. I tried so hard to stop it, but Vikings were to stubborn. Then a Monstrous Nightmare fell from the sky. The Viking tried to cut his head, but I stopped him._

_"Don't hurt him! They were just forced to do it. We can solve this if you-"_

_"Oh shut yer crap, woman. Go home."_

_The Nightmare escaped but I heard him saying thank you._

_Then I saw my house is being entered by a dragon. I ran as fast as I can to defend him. I slammed the door and went upstairs. There I saw the dragon. I grabbed my sword ready to kill. But I saw the dragon touching Hiccup gently. Hiccup put a hand in the dragon's claws._

_"So young and pure. My king has chosen the right prince." the dragon said._

_Then he accidentally slashed Hiccup's chin. "I'M SORRY!" he said._

_Then the dragon turned towards me. I dropped the sword showing that I meant no harm,_

_"You should come with us, human. My King, Racknerock would accept him gladly." the dragon said._

_"I still have a mission to finish. But-"_

_"Valka!"_

_Then I saw Stoick enetered the house. "Grab Hiccup and get away from that devil!" he raised his sword._

_"No Stoick!" then a debris started to fall. Stoick went towards Hiccup and grabbed him. But the dragon grabbed me and he flew._

_"Stoick!" I shouted but it was too late._

_Stoick shouted my name but it was no use. I'll never see my son again._

~/Flashback ended/~

"But how did you survived?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He... must have thought that I belonged here. In the home of the great bewilderbeast. The Alpha species or as I call him, King Racknerock of the Northern Isle."

Hiccup saw the large dragon taking a nap. He was fascinated.

_"You little half troll! Get off my body! I'm not your toy!"_ Toothless growled as he struggled to get off from the Scuttleclaws. The other dragons laughed and so as Hiccup.

_"Get off!" _Cloudjumper roared.

_"Yikes! alert!" _One of the Scuttleclaws screech.

"All of the babies of course. Who listen to no one." Valka laughed as the babies went towards the king.

_"I sense the presence of the prince." _he then stood up and went towards them.

Valka and the other dragons bowed as Hiccup stared in awe.

"I've been living among them for sixteen years, son. Learning their ways, discovering their secrets."

_"Welcome back, young prince."_ Racknerock said as he blew a cold wind in Hiccup's hair.

He ruffled his hair, "Wow."

Valka put a hand in Hiccup's hair, "Feeding time, son."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**That's a wrap. Next chapter! A mother and son bonding! Well see you.**

**-Kaage Ryuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I've promised All of my readers. I know that some of you laughed at Hookflame's quote about Toothless last chapter, even I laughed. LOL xD.**

**I am still planning about the future chapters. Since school is holding me back, my schedule has been really tight, and of course I have a Carpal Tunnel Syndrome that is making me use my right hand only! So I had to update one chapter a week or two. **

**Oh and for this fic, there will be discoveries that Hiccup may uncover. Of course, in the future chapter/s will Hiccup face the Red Death. Maybe even DRAGO BLUDVIST! (OoO)**

**To Spartan10007:**

**I have to update early, sorry. But as you edit this I shall replace chapter four. Thanks :-) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, not ours. All belonged to DreamWorks Animation and the author of the book.**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Last Time on Life of Broken:_

_Valka just revealed all of Hiccup's past about his destiny. Revelations about Cloudjumper and meeting the King of the Northern Isle, The Alpha, The white King, the Bewilderbeast, Racknerock._

-/Something to remember/-

-/-/Berk/-/-

=Astrid=

Ten weeks have passed since Hiccup left. Here I am, waiting at the clift. Hoping that Hiccup may land here and take me away from this death zone. The dragon raids have been worse for the past five weeks. We are now in a place were killing is a must. Stoick even ordered that every dragon must be killed without mercy. They've been searching the nest for who knows how many weeks. I never wanted to kill a dragon anymore after what Hiccup showed to me. I clutched my necklace as I looked at the sunrise. This was my everyday routine.

"Astrid, is that you?"

I turned and saw Fishlegs standing there. He went towards me and sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, doing your routine." Fishlegs answered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Can you clarify that statement, Fishlegs."

"I'm waiting for a miracle to happen, I'm waiting for Hiccup to return also." Fishlegs sighed.

"Yeah. I missed him so much. He showed me the beauty of dragons."

"Maybe if Stoick gave him a chance, we might solve this problem. Berk has become a war zone. Many bloodshed has happened." Fishlegs said.

"I...I don't even wanna kill dragons anymore." tears were starting to fall.

Fishlegs put a hand on my shoulder, "Hiccup will return. I'm sure of it."

I wiped my eyes, "Thanks, Fishlegs."

"No problem, 'Strid." he smiled.

We stared at the sunrise. It's so beautiful and colorful. I even imagined if Hiccup's looking at it.

"It's a mess." Fishlegs sighed. "It gone worst since Hiccup left. I mean he lost everything, his father, his tribe, his...lover."

"Thanks for the sum, Fishlegs." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hiccup... I miss you..." I closed my eyes.

Then I saw Ruffnut running towards us with a worried look, "Thank Thor you're here Astrid."

"Why?" I asked as me and Fishlegs stood up.

"There's a meeting at the Great Hall. The chief wants all of us to be there. Even us teens, Astrid."

I looked at her for a moment and we followed her.

-/-/Great Hall/-/-

"What's the meeting for, Stoick?" Spitelout asked.

"I have found a way to discover the nest's location." Stoick said.

All of us gasped even me. I wouldn't enjoy the outcome if they went towards it.

"That's great news, Chief! But how?"one of the villagers asked.

Oh no! Please don't tell me he found out! He will bring them in their graves!

"We use a dragon. That traitor may takr the others, but we still have the Terrible Terror. Sadly the Zippleback escaped."

"So the dragon will lead us, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"Yes. The devil will lead us to hell! But we will send them to hell!" he roared and raised his axe.

"Kill them!"

"Send those demons back to hell!"

"Ready the ships. We leave today."

Everyone followed his instructions and went out. I stayed for awhile thinking about Stoick's speech. They'll die if this madness can't stop. I ran out of here. But I stopped as I saw a man dressed in black talking to Stoick. I hid in the corner as I listened in Stoick's last words.

"The Dragon Conquerer must be dead. I want his dead body."

"As you wish, Chief." the man smirked.

-/-/Northern Isle/-/-

"So mom has been helping you all this time?" Hiccup asked.

"Your mother has shown great compassion towards us. Just like your connection with the Night Fury, young one. She has done a remarkable job in keeping peace." Racknerok said in his human form.

"Why can't I explore the world, Racknerock?" Hiccup asked.

"Your eye needs healing, young one."

"Stupid left eye." he muttered.

They were just exploring the island. Racknerock was showing him around and also teaching him.

"Can Toothless turn into a human also?" Hiccup asked.

"There are only a few of us who can turn in to humans, but Toothless can. But it is very risky for humans may deem us as devils. But we also have feelings. Not one of us is born selfish."

"But the Red Death from Dragon Island." Hiccup muttered.

"The queen of Hellheim's gate?" Racknercok asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"She's the most disgusted among all dragons. For 300 years she spent her life in gluttony and pride. She forced the other dragons to hunt her food or they'll be eaten. Some of her subjects escaped from her clutches and went towards this isle to live in peace. She was once a wise and generous queen, young one."

"Oh, but is Toothless the only Night Fury left?"

"Yes, young one." Racknerock answered.

"But why?"

"Because of a man dressed in dragon skin!"

Hiccup was shocked at the loud sound. He turned and saw Toothless in his human form. He has midnight black shaggy hair; he is also 5'8; taller than Hiccup; he is also wearing a leathered black vest, white long sleeved torso, black pants, and black leather boots.

"Woah Toothless, nice." Hiccup said.

"Thanks, bro." Toothless smiled but then frowned.

"Bud, what happened to the other Night Furies?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not yet your time to know, Hiccup. But lets just say that I am the only Night Fury left." Toothless sigh.

"That's the reason why Toothless has a grudge on your kind. When you tried to befriend him you were having a hard time, am I right?"

"Well, yes." Hiccup agreed.

"But because of you, Toothless found his will to live. You gave him love, friendship, compassion, and a family. He now treasured you as his little brother." Racknerock said.

"Is it true, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless blushed, "I admit my defeat. Okay, I like you as my little brother but-" he was cut off.

Hiccup hugged Toothless, "T-Thanks for being there for me."

"O-okay, H-Hiccup you're making me cry." Toothless said as he tries to wipe his tears.

"Are you crying, bud?"

"Nope, it's just the air. Hoooo, my eyes hurt. I should find your mom." Toothless said as he sprinted away.

Suddenly Toothless shouted at a far distance, "I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER! YEAH BABY! WOOOOHOOOO! IN YER FACE DESTINY!"

Hiccup just laughed at Toothless' actions, "Man, he's such a goofy."

"You just got that from Hookflame." Racknerock said.

"Yes, yes I did."

They went to another part of the island were Hiccup saw the babies playing.

"In your holiday, or what you all called Snoggletog, it's also the day were all dragons lay eggs. But be careful, the eggs are very explosive so keep a safe distance."

"Hehehehehe, since when am I not safe?"

Racknerock gave him a look, "should I give you two thick books of my recorded activities about your SAFETY."

"Ouch."

He looked at the babies. They were all playing together; he frowned. He then saw two Nadders and Grockles calling their babies. They were a whole family.

'But do I have a whole family?' tears were starting to fall.

"Young one, are you alright?" Rackenerock asked.

"I-I needed... some space...your Highness... I'm sorry." he then ran away.

Racknerock sensed the child's discomfort. His heart was shattered for he never knew the happiness of a family.

"Years of pain and suffering. I should have taken him with Valka when he was a baby. That leader will have to face the consequences."

-/Hiccup/-

=His POV=

How could this happen to me? I just wanted peace towards two beings. But why? I just curled in the cave imagining all the happy moments that I've always dreamed. A dream in which you will see no tears; a dream were no one will frown. He still missed the time when he was young.

"A dream with no meaning. Deemed as trash and threw it away. They're right, what does a trash do? Nothing."

_"They deem you as trash. But we deem you as our treasure, Master."_

I turned and saw the other dragons at the entrance of the cave. Even Mom and Toothless are there.

"Bro, you know better that you are not just some stupid trash. But your Hiccup, our Hiccup." Toothless smiled and raised his thumb.

I sniffed, "Shut up, you useless reptile."

"Hey, I'm in my human form, Hiccster." Toothless grumbled.

Tears started to fall again. I was about to stand up and leave; but as I started walking a hand was in my shoulders.

There I saw my mom smiling, "I wanna show you something." she then drag me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Okay mom, what's the suprise? 'Cause I hate being blindfolded." I said asI hold on tightly in Toothless' saddle.

"You're gonna love this, son." I hears mom speak.

_"Woah."_ I heard all the my girl dragons talk in awe.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?" I grumbled.

"Hate to be a spoiler, but I'm in awe." Toothless even sound so... surprised.

"Okay Hiccup, open it." Mom said.

I removed the red cloth in my eyes and I saw it. Dragons everywhere were right behind us flying!

"Ah mom, hate to be a clueless boy but what are we doing and why are the others here?" I asked.

Mom just chuckled and smiled, "Feeding time, son." then she whistled, "Now Racknerock!"

At the bottom of the ocean, there I saw Racknerock's shadow. Then he rose from the depths and in his mouth was a lot of fish! He roared and all of the fishes flew up. The dragons flew down as they all catch the fish. Bluestorm, Hookflame, and Rocktail even went down.

"A-amazing." I said in awe.

"I know right, son." Mom chuckled.

I looked at Toothless,_ "Me hungry...want food! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"_

"So wanna fill your empty stomach?" I asked.

_"Fishie! Wanna fill my tummie!"_ Now he's acting like a child.

"Alright, let's chow down!"

_"Fishie! I'm commin'!" _Toothless said as we flew down.

"Alright, lunch time! Chow down, Toothless!"

Toothless now opened his mouth and colected every fish. Okay, he has a really big mouth.

_"I ror ishiw!"_ he said in his mouthful mouth.

"Finish those fishes first before you speak, you stuffed reptile."

_'I've been insulted! I said I love fishies!' _Toothless thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"So why are we up here; at a 50ft. height?" I asked as mom and I along with Cloudjumper and Toothless are flying up high in the sky.

"We'll do something awesome, son." she smiled

_"The Dare Devils have arrived."_ I heard Cloudjumper grumbled.

_"I know right, Cloudy. I know right."_ great, Toothless just agreed.

"Let me guess, we'll jump in a fearsome height as the winds at the bottom catch us."

"Ready son?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Ready, mom." I chuckled.

_"Before we jump, can I make our freefall interesting?" _I know that look.

"Okay... Let's go!" mom shouted as we jumped.

"Wohooooo! Freedom!" I looked at my right and saw Toothless in his human form.

"YEAH BABY! HOHOOHOO!" I couldn't agree even more.

"The wind's hitting my face, guys." Toothless said.

"Hey! You always fly. So it's normal." I said as I stick out my tongue.

"I...shut up, Hiccup." he pouted.

"Son, watch this."

I turned and saw mom do a Summersault in air. Man, she's good.

"Then watch this, mom."

She turned and I saw her eyes, wide as plates. I chuckled, for I did a triple back flip while spinning in air.

"I admit my defeat." she chuckled.

I looked down and saw the Dragons doing a free floating on air. I closed my eye for a bit. As I opened them, I was also floating on air!

"This is what it's like to be a dragon!" mom said as she closed her eyes and let her hands fly. I also did the same.

But Toothless was just lying asleep in thin air.

"He's enjoying it to much." I said.

_"Let him be, young one." _Cloudjumper just shrugged it off.

"WOOOHOOOO!" I cheered as I did my stunts again, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I crashed at the soft ground and sighed, "Man, what a day, right Toothless? Hey, Toothless?"

But he's already asleep in his human form.

"Useless reptile." I muttered.

"Ahhhhh, giimeeeee fisshiieeessss..." he's even talking in his sleep!

I stood up and just walked away, leaving Toothless in his peaceful sleep. I walked at the other part of the island. There I saw the cliff. I then walked at the edge of the snowy cliff as I looked at the beautiful sunset. I wonder if Astrid's looking at it too.

"It's getting cold, son. You should come inside." I saw mom landing with Cloujumper.

"I'm fine mom... just-"

"You're thinking of someone, eh?" she smiled.

I blushed, "I... whatever."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Oh, Hiccup." she put a hand in my face.

I accepted it as I lay my face in her warm hands.

"All this time you took after me." tears were forming in her eyes as she frowned. "But...for sixteen years..."

"It's okay, mom." I smiled and held her hand.

"Will you forgive me, son? Will you give me another chance?"

"I love you so much mom. I wanted you back." I also had tears in my eyes!

"I love you too, son." she said as she hugged me.

Tears were falling in my eyes as I hugged her tightly. I always wanted to feel a mother's love. Now, I got that wish. We then broke apart.

She wiped my tears, "I will teach you to understand dragon even more, my son. We will forget that Odin-forsaken past of yours."

_"My lord! You must help us!"_ we heard a roar.

We turned and saw a Zippleback panicking. "What's wrong?"

_"My name is Barf and my brother Belch. You must help us. Your people is going to our nest!" _

"What?!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**I'M ALIVE! Okay... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a little mother and son bonding. :-) **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and thank you for enjoying**

**-The Dragon's Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is it! The chapter that We've been waiting for. Yes! I have done a fantastic job thanks to all of you!**

**Warning! Blood! Cursing!**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ages:**

**Hiccup-16**

**Astrid-15**

**The twins-15**

**Snoutlout-16**

**Fishlegs-16**

**Valka-40**

**Stoick-43**

**Gobber-50**

**-/-/-**

**Toothless-16**

**Racknerock-179**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: do I have proof that HTTYD belongs to me? No, I don't have.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Previously on Life of The Broken:_

_Back on Berk, the Vikings have found a way to get to Hellheim's gate, not knowing what their fates will be. Astrid also encounters a man dressed in black. In which she found out that Stoick has ordered a hunt. _

_Hiccup has also heard that The Vikings will go to Hellheim's gate! Thanks to the Zippleback that came. Will Hiccup save them or let them meet their doom?_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-/Battle Royale, View of the Red Death/-

-/-/Berk/-/-

The Vikings were now preparing their weapons. Others were pushing the catapults. The Vikings were filled with determination and pride for they will bethe first one who will find the dragon's nest; not knowing what's in there.

There in the boat was the scared Terror. He was panicking and was trying to break the chain in his prison.

_"Someone help me! I don't wanna go back! Get me out! Please! I don't wanna do this!"_ The Terror pleaded, but no one can understand him.

Astrid just stare at the little dragon. She felt pity against him. He was scared and terrified. She then looked at the shore as they were going to the nest.

'Will this be worth it?'

She then saw the other villagers who left to defend the island. Some children even Elder Gothi was staring at them.

Stoick then jumped in the ship, "Set sail! We head for Hellheim's gate!"

Stoick then glared at the Terror in which the dragon's eyes narrowed.

"Lead us home, DEVIL!" he whispered.

_"YOUR THE DEVIL! CURSING YOUR OWN SON, BANISHING HIM, AND NOW ORDERED TO BE KILLED?! THAT'S ABSURD! TREACHERY! BETRAYING YOUR OWN BLOOD! YOU MONSTER! YOU NO GOOD DEMON! YOU'RE INSANE! A SICK OLD MAN!" _The Terror roared, but hang his head as he admit his defeat. They had him as hostage. He will lead them in the nest.

_'I am so sorry, My Prince.'_

'I'm sorry, Hiccup.'

-/-/Northern Isle/-/-

"What?! THEY'LL GO TO THAT DEATH PLACE?!" Hiccup shouted.

_"Yes, my lord. I was able to escape thanks to the golden-haired Viking."_

"Golden-haired Viking...wait! I know that girl!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"She also gave us a note." The Zippleback then raised their necks. Hiccup saw the note he took it and read it out loud:

_Hiccup,_

_You've got to hear me out. This is very important. Stoick has found a way to get into the nest! They won't stop even if you came. Now we're going...even us teenagers. The reason why I wrote was because...maybe... I will never see you again. I know that this battle will end our lives and Berk may cease to exist. I mean, it's also a remorse for the sins I have done against you. You've been my childhood friend for how many years, Hic. The reason I'd ignored you was because I was afraid; Afraid that you might get hurt. But I've only made it worst. But today, I won't treat you as my friend... but my love. Hiccup you're a great guy and you deserve better. You were able to tame a Night Fury among all dragons! I just hope that you find what you're searching for. Thanks for that Romantic Flight, it was perfect. I love you, Hiccup. Don't forget that._

_-Astrid._

Hiccup clutched the note as his tears were starting to drop. They're going to their graves...that includes Astrid.

"Hiccup, will you go?" Valka asked.

"I...don't know." Hiccup just looked away knowing his mother's reaction.

"They need you son!"

"They shunned me-"

"You must still go!"

"I couldn't mom-"

"That's not an answer, son."

Tears were falling even more, "Why do I always have a one-sided conversation?!"

"Because I want to hear your words...right now, son!" Valka raised her voice.

_"She's right, Hiccup."_ Toothless appeared in his dragon form

"Even you?!" Hiccup then face palmed. "You wanna know?! Well I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon, I was a screw-up, A lousy twig, a big mistake, a no good son, a pathetic excuse for a Viking, and the worst part... I AM ONLY A GHOST TO THEM! THREE HUNDRED YEARS AND I'M THE FIRST VIKING WHO FAILED MISERABLY! AND WAS NOTHING BUT A BIG MISTAKE!" Hiccup sighed.

"First to ride and befriend a Night Fury, son." Valka smiled.

_"So...?" _Toothless asked.

"Because life is a test. It's whether you choose to get back on your feet or not. Whether you fall or fly...it's up to you. I chose to get back up and fly. I maybe a coward, but if I overcome my fears... I'll get stronger..."

"What now, son?" Valka asked.

"Probably something stupid."

Toothless smirked fpr he knows where this is going, _"But you already done that."_

An Idea strucked him, "Then something crazy." Hiccup ran.

"That's more like it." Both Valka and Toothless muttered as they followed him.

-/-/Vikings/-/-

The Vikings now reached Hellheims's fog. Stoick was rowing the boats as the Terrible Terror was leading them. Astrid pitied the Terror. She was panicking for Odin's sake! They'll face that colossal dragon!

'Live a happy life, Hiccup.' she thought.

"So...this may be the last time we'll see each other, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Pfft, I could kill those dragons with my face only!" Snoutlout boasted.

"Yeah and that face will be even uglier." I mocked.

"I could imagine the damage, sis!"

"Yeha! The burns...everything!"

Stoick and Gobber were also having a conversation.

"Stoick, I was over hearing some of majors. Though, some of them are wondering what's up in your head, Stoick. I know you're always a man with a plan while some, not me, are wondering if their is in fact... a plan at all and what it might be?"

"Tell those lazy goons that we're finding the nest and take it!" He said with complete determination.

Then the Terror was hypnotized. It was controlling him!

_"Bring me the humans, slave."_

Stoick stir the boat as they follow the dragon's instincts. But it was hypnosis.

_"Pathetic."_

Then the boat reached a stop. Stoick landed and looked everywhere. "We're here." he muttered.

Astrid's eyes were wide. They'll face that giant dragon. She clutched her axe as they landed. The Vikings all went towards land.

They're going to face that monster...

-/-/Hiccup/-/-

"Racknerock!" Hiccup called.

The Alpha turned into human as he walked towards Hiccup, "What is it, young one?"

"I am in need of your assistance." he answered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to save my people from dying against the queen."

Racknerock sighed, "Queen Conchita, can't be killed easily within human weapons, young one."

"We have a plan, your Majesty." Hiccup said.

"I see where thisis going." He put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"We'll save them all. Peace will come." Hiccup smiled.

"But what about Toothless?" Racknerock asked.

"Already figured it out."

Racknerock sighed, there was no way he could stop him.

"Half of our brothers and sisters shall come, young one." Racknerock smiled, "The Gods have chosen the right one. Save the dragons and your kind, Young Prince."

Hiccup smiled, "Thank you, my King."

"Oh and Hiccup."

Hiccup turned.

"Do you want Toothless to fly by himself?"

-/-/Vikings/-/-

Stoick was now making his plans against the dragons. "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break lose."

Gobber then interrupted, "In me undies. Good thing I brought extras."

"No matter how it ends; good or bad, better or worse. This ends today." Stock raised his hands as the catapults fired throught the mountain.

The mountain cracked resulting a large hole. But before they could do anything, all dragons flew away from their prison.

_"Those humans are insane!"_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"Queen Conchita will kill us!"_

_"The Queen!"_

Then the Vikings saw a woman dressed in black robes and grey robes; who also has a crown in her head. She was even more fat than a normal Viking. All of them were disgusted at the woman's form. But the woman was displeased.

"Who are you?! State your business, demon!" Stoick ordered.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask, not you worms!" the woman growled in which it released a loud roar.

All of the Vikings stared at her with a shocked and frightened expression.

"W-who a-are you?" Stoick stuttered.

The woman laughed like a psycho, "I am the fear of dragons." she smirked. "I am Queen Conchita, the queen of Dragon Island!"

Then an explosion occured. The Fire was wrapped around her as she grew even taller! Until...there stood...was the demon.

"Beard of Thor! What is that?!" Gobber was shocked.

_"Your worst nightmare, pathetic worms!" _the queen growled.

"Odin help us." he prayed. "Catapults!"

Everyone fired their catapults but the queen was laughing.

_"Is this all you've got?! Ha, pathetic!" _she roared as she fired her hell inferno flames; burning the boats.

You can here battle cries, axe swinging, sword being broken and agonizing cries of the vikings.

The Vikings were struggling to fight, but it was futile. Many people were now injured and were suffering from severe burns.

_"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for being the fools you people were!"_ she growled.

She then saw Astrid starring at the large dragon. She then thought of something.

Astrid knew something was about to happen. She then ran as fast as she can but the queen was faster. As the claws were near, she swung her axe in which a large gash appeared in the queens' foot.

_"You little bitch! You'll pay!"_

She then use her claws to slash Astrid in her abdomen. Astrid screamed in pain as she clutched her abdomen. She just closed her eyes and let death do the rest.

But she heard a screech. A screech of a Dragon!

"Night Fury!"

"Get Down!"

A sudden plasma blast hit the queen hard in the head. The Queen collapsed as her claws let go of Astrid. Then she felt someone clutching her abdomen.

"Your time has not yet come, M'lady."

She knew that voice. She knew those warm hands. "H-Hiccup."

Hiccup saw those blue eyes open. He smiled as he hugged her, "You'll not die today, tomorrow, or someday."

Hiccup ripped some of his clothing as he wrapped it around Astrid's abdomen.

She then looked at the sky and saw a lot of dragons flying towards the queen. They were fighting her!

"I have some reinforcements. But now, we need you to get out of here." Hiccup said as she carried her in bridal style. Astrid blushed as she felt Hiccup's heartbeat. She just lied in his chest.

Hiccup ran towards the other Vikings. Even though his past still hurts...but he doesn't want them to die in this God Forsaken Place.

"Astrid!" her mother and father sighed in relief as they saw that she was bandaged, and the bleeding stopped, but she was safe. But this wasn't over...

In a brief moment, an axe hit his lower left shin. He collapsed and cried out in pain as he removed the axe, blood was pouring hard in his left.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted but her parents held her.

Stoick now marched towards him as he saw Hiccup clutching his left shin.

"You'll die here, traitor!" Stoick growled.

"You're right. I'll die here, then you'll all die in the hands of that demon, Stoick!" Hiccup shouted.

Stoick was hurt, "So...now you're ordering them to destroy us?!" 'I want to believe you, son!'

"No! They're here to help all of you! To save those arse of yours!" Hiccup shouted back at him.

"Stoick, I think we should listen to him. Our lives are in stake." Even Spitelout said this.

The villagers all nodded.

"No! A Traitor is forever a TRAITOR!" 'He's not! He's here to save us!'

Toothless saw Hiccup down. Blood pouring in his left shin. Eyes widen when he saw Stoick cornering him. He then let the other dragons fight the Queen as he went towards him.

_"Hiccup! No!" _Toothless roared as he fired the plasma bolt at Stoick.

Hiccup saw the plasma blast heading straight torwards Stoick. He fight over the pain as he ran towards him, rand push him while the others dodge the plasma blast. The Vikings were shocked and so as Stoick.

"Toothless calm down, please." Hiccup pleaded,

_"He hurt you! That damn Viking hurt you!"_ he growled.

"It's better to move on that to let your past kill you." Hiccup smiled. "I'll handle this."

_"Fine, but if he kills you I'll make sure that I would never miss his head!"_ Toothless growl.

He then limped towards Stoick as he kicked the axe towards him. "One swing of that axe. Then I'll die, but the dragons still fight. It's your choice, Stoick."

Stoick stared at him with complete guilt and remorse. His son was willing to die. He stared at the axe. 'Is this worth it?'

"Or for your wish to be fulfilled, I'll save your arse then die so peace can happen. Choose now, Stoick."

Stoick now clutched the axe...but he threw it away. "I decline your choices."

"Then I'll do what I must." Hiccup said as he limped towards Toothless.

"Hiccup-"

"I don't need your money, sympathy, or your stupid apology Stoick. I'm doing this for your future, for Astrid, and for the teens and kids of Berk. But things won't change anymore. I will never be the same. Learn to deal with the consequences."

But before he could fly off Astrid went beside him. Hiccup stared at her but Astrd kissed him on the lips. It was deep and passionate.

The they broke apart, "Thank you, Hic. I love you." She smiled.

"I'll see you someday, Astrid." Hiccup smiled, "Right now, I have a demon to deal with."

He then stare at Toothless, "Ready, bud?"

_"I'm ready to burn her butt alright!"_ Toothless smirked.

"Lets go" They both flew up towards the queen.

"Go, Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

They flew towards Cloudjumper as he also sa his mother wearing her mask.

"Are you alright, son?" Valka asked.

"I'm fine. You should go. We'll handle this mom! Just get everyone into safety!" Hiccup said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Valka asked, worried for the outcome of this fight.

"Sure...is such a strong word."

Valka just stared at him.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Hiccup smiled.

Valka sighed, "There is no stopping you, son. I bid you goodluck, and be careful." she then flew towards the people.

"Bluestorm, free the terror from below!" He ordered.

_"Yes, Master!"_ she nodded as she went to the burning boat.

He then stare at the queen. The Queen saw Hiccup and Toothless. She laughed maliciously as she turned into human. She smirked at Hiccup's attempt to stop her.

"Greetings, young guardian. I assume that you wanted to stop me?" she smirked.

"No, I'm here to dethrone you!" Hiccup shouted.

_"I agree with him, you fat arse demon!"_ Toothless growled.

"You little, brat!" The Queen growled.

_"Why call me a brat! You're the one who killed our kind! You used us just to get what you wanted! Screw that lazy butt of yours!"_ Toothless stick out his tongue in a mocking way.

Then flames started to burn her as she return to her normal form,_ "YOU SON OF A BITCH AND THAT OFFSPRING OF A BITCH!"_

_"Lay loose on the yak, old woman! If you don't want your ugly face to be wrinkled! Oh yeah, you're wrinkled already! You Hag!"_ Toothless mocked.

"Ah Toothless? Is mocking her part of the plan?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope, just for my entertainment." Toothless answered.

Hiccup just face palmed. "But... that could work! Toothless, you're a genius!"

_"Duh, unholy offspring of lightning and death, high in everything even my I.Q! But I could enjoy this."_ he now smirked.

"Useless, reptile." Hiccup muttered.

_"Let's kick some gigantic butt!" _Toothless yelled.

"You got that right bud!"

-/-/Valka and Cloudjumper/-/-

"Everybody move into the safest part of the island! Valka ordered in which no one can argue.

Stoick stop as he asked the mask figure, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Prince's Dragon Lady or his teacher." Valka said.

He then grab her hand, "Can you tell him, I'm sorry...for everything. I'm begging you...as a father."

Behind the mask, Valka smiled. "I'll see what I can do, Stoick."

-/-/Hiccup and Toothless/-/-

Hiccup and Toothless continued to fire their strongest at the Queen. Every plasma blast counts. This was a battle that they need to finish in order for peace to come. The Queen growled as her irritation grew.

_"Damn you!" _the Queen shoot her inferno as Hiccup and Toothless dodged it without any scratch.

_"That bitch has stress issues!"_ Toothless bluntly said as they stop in a safe distance.

_"You little fuckers!" _the Queen shoot again her flaming inferno but they dodged it again.

"That made my hair go up!" Hiccup jokingly said, "We need a plan! Fast!"

_"I couldn't agree even more!" _Toothless agreed as he fired his plasma blast to the Queen in which she fell down from the floor, hard.

An idea strucked him like lightning, "Nadders!" he called a group of Nadders.

_"Yes, My Lord?" _they are now at his aid.

"Shoot it's wings and eyes! Use your spikes and flames. It will lessen her speed in flight and may danger her eyesight!" he planned to them.

_"Right away! Nadders, lets go!"_ Bluestorm lead the group of Nadders to do their attack.

"Monstrous Nightmares!"

_"What's the plan, boss?"_ Hookflame asked. _"'Cause I'm ready for this fight!"_

"Shoot with everything you've got on the wings to deepen the wound, and some part in which the poisonous spikes are! Make it worst!" Hiccup pointed at the spikes that are in the wings and some part of the Queen's body.

"Makes it worst is my middle name! Let kick her arse!" then they went to the Queen.

Hiccup saw that she was shooting everywhere. The island was filled with flames and many will be burned.

"Scauldrons, I need your assistance!" Hiccup called.

_"Anything we can help?"_ the leader of the Scauldrons asked.

"Scauldy, lead the other Scauldrons to try everything they can to extinguish the flames to lessen the damage. Even the ships!"

"We'll do our best!" Scauldy asnwered. The Scauldrons then do their plans.

"Thunderdrums!"

"_Young one, what can we do to help?" _

"Sonic, try to make some noise to keep her confused so the others can attack!"

_"We got it cover, young one."_ They now released their sonic booms.

"Others shall come with us as we hit her with everything we've got!" Hiccup said as he raised his fist. The other dragons roar in agreement.

-/-/Vikings/-/-

"Injured Vikings! Let them lie down! Check their wounds if it's dangerous." Valka lead the Vikings

Every Viking was moving to make sure that the injured are safe.

"Burns, get some water and put it to lessen!" Valka then grab some water as she gently poured it against the burns.

Valka then looked up and saw Hiccup raising his fist as he lead the dragons into battle. Then saw him flying towards the rampaging beast.

"That's my boy!" Valka screamed.

"Your student is amazing!" Stoick even said in awe.

"Aye, I agree with him, lass." Gobber said, "Stoick every boar-headed, stuborn Viking you are!"

Valka chuckled, "Now I know where he got his dramatic flair!" Valka then shouted, "Go Hiccup! Take him down!"

Astrid also saw this, a fight in which this decides the winner of the war. She clutched her chest as she watched him leading the war.

"Go..." she whispered

-/-/Hiccup and Toothless/-/-

"Lets go, bud! Hit her with everything we've got!" Hiccup shouted as the he and Toothless, and so as the other dragons flew towards the Queen releasing every fire power they got.

The Queen was becoming weaker. The spikes were digging in her skin, and all of rhe heat was burning her flesh since her wounds were open, and now they're everywhere. Attacking her with all of their fire power. Her flame was boiling. She had enough.

"DAMN IT! ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" she roared in which some went flying backwards. Then she fired again.

Hiccup saw a large inferno heading towards them, "Scauldy, aqua blast!"

"Oh Odin!" Scauldy was shocked at the inferno, "Fire everyone! It's water v.s fire!"

The Scauldrons released a massive water spout that can match the flame of the Queen. The Queen narrowed her eyes as the fog blocked their vision.

_"Where are you, you dirty son of a bitch! You manipulated their minds so you can do something dirty! No wonder people call you useless!"_ The Queen growled.

Hiccup was strucked by the Queen's words. Toothless noticed the tight grip in the saddle.

_"Shut that big mouth of yours! He never forced us! He is helping us to be free and to have peace!"_ they heard Rocktail shout.

As the fog clears, the Queen's eyes were wide as plates. Hiccup saw that the Gronkles were at the top of the Queen.

_"What kind of trick is this?!"_ The Queen growled.

"Now Rocktail! Lava blast! In her eyes!" Hiccup shouted.

_"Lets see if you can see in the dark!" _Rocktail growled as the Gronkles shoot in the eyes of the Queen.

_"ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" _The Queen hissed in pain as her eyes melt. She became blind._ "You horrible cheating fucker!"_

The Queen now released every fire power ahe got. But Hiccup knew this was happening.

"Scauldy!"

_"Right away!" _The Scauldron fired, but they failed as some flames hit Hiccup's left shin.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH! SHIT!" Hiccup winced in pain.

_"Hiccup! You dirty daughter of a half troll!"_ Toothless growled.

_"Master/Young one!?"_ every dragon asked or shout, worried for him.

Hiccup was breathing heavily. His leg was in pain. He can't take it anymore. "I...can't do it..."

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup then saw Astrid shouted his name, "HICCUP!"

He then saw Valka shouting and cheering his name, "HICCUP!"

Then Stoick cheered, "HICCUP!"

Snoutlout, the twins, and Fishlegs decided to cheer, "HICCUP!"

Then every crowd shouted and cheered his name "HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!"

He then turned and saw the dragons roaring, they were also cheering.

_"Go my Prince!"_

_"Defeat the demon, young one!"_

_"For your people and Dragons!"_

Hiccup stare at the Vikings and the Dragons, "Everyone..."

_"Everyone now believed in you. But we dragons are loyal."_ Toothless said, _"We can do this, Hiccup."_

_"What the hell!" _The Queen growled.

Hiccup then had a plan, "Toothless, fly!"

Toothless smirked, _"You got it, bro!"_

They now flew up in the dark sky, "Perfect. Toothless, she has wings. So lets see if she can use them!" they turned back and flew down with great speed.

Toothless smirked,_ "Night Fury, coming through!" _he then hit her with his plasma blast as the queen tumbled.

The Vikings coughed through the smoke as the dragons flap them away. There they saw the enormous wings of the queen.

_"TIME TO DIE!"_

Up in the air, Toothless and Hiccup saw the Queen flying towards them, "Well, she could fly!"

_"Come and get us, fat ass!"_ Toothless shouted.

Toothless flew away with great speed, but the queen wa able to gain in with them. They dodged every rocks but the queen was able to destroy every bit. Astrid watched in horror as he was playing cat and mouse chase with a colossal beast, Valka was praying that Hiccup may succeed in defeating the Queen, Stoick and the others was hoping that this bloodshed could be done, and the other teens were cheering for Hiccup. Toothless and Hiccup were still flying away. Hiccup then looked up the clouds as a plan struck him.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear!" Hiccup said.

_"I see where this is going!"_ Toothless answered as he went up to the clouds.

"Come on, bud!"

They flew up. The Queen saw that they were going up. She followed them as they flew up in the dark grey sky. They saw Hiccup and Toothless going in the clouds. With every mighty flap of his wings they were able to escape.

Hiccup saw that the Queen was ready to fire, "Bud, here it comes!"

_"On it!"_ They dodged the Queen's flames as they continue their chase.

_"No more escape!"_ The Queen growled as she bite them, but failed as they reached the top.

The Queen looked everywhere for her prey, "Where are you? After I eat you and that rider of yours, I'll eat those dragons and those filthy humans!"

In the clouds, Toothless was pissed,_ "Alright! THAT'S IT!"_ He then fired the plasma blast in the queen and at the same time, he flew into another hiding spot. The Vikings and Dragons at the bottom saw the Queen in the clouds thanks to Toothless' plasma blast.

_"Take this!"_ as he fired again.

The Queen was confused, she doesn't know where to hit. Every time she was hit with the blast, her rage was raising.

_"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"_ she growled as she shoots everywhere in the clouds.

Hiccup saw that the flames were heading towards them, "Toothless, watch out!" they dodged.

"Ahhhh!" Hiccup screamed in pain.

Toothless turned and saw Hiccup's left shin was burned again, _"Alright time's up! Lets see if this works!"_

"I couldn't agree even more!" Hiccup said.

They now went back to the Queen as they dodge her body, "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!"

_"COME AND GET US MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Toothless roared.

The Queen saw them and followed them downwards,_ "No more escape, human!"_

Hiccup was hissing in pain as his left shin was bleeding and burned twice. Toothless saw his brother's discomfort. He didn't want to see Hiccup in pain.

_"Stay with me, bro! We're good, just a little bit longer!"_ Toothless said, worried that he may get unconscious.

"I'll try." he answered.

The Queen narrowed her eyes and smirked, _"Your rider is getting weaker. Give up and I'll let you live!"_

_"Never!"_ Toothless roared.

"Hold Toothless!" he whipered as the Queen now save gases.

"NOW!" He shouted.

They turn and saw the Queen still saving, _"Eat this!" _Toothless now release his Plasma Blast.

The Queen was shocked, she was bested by a human and a Night Fury. She then saw that she was about to crash! She opened her wings but was quickly broken thanks tothe Nadder's spike shot. Her wings were broken. Toothless now glided upwards to ecsaped the impact. The Queen now crashed sending a large explosion. The Vikings closed their eyes as the Dragons covered them from the impact.

Hiccup and Toothless tried their best to escape. Toothless was panicking. Hiccup's shin was worst and was hard to imagine. Hiccup and Toothless saw the Queen's tail, blocking their way. Hiccup knew that Toothless can't turn if he was in the saddle.

"I'm sorry, bud. Goodbye." He whispered.

Tears were falling from Toothless' eyes' _"Hiccup what the-"_

He then saw Hiccup unclip from the saddle and jumped. Toothless was able to turn but Hiccup was falling.

"Hiccup! No!" He now flew towards him to try and block him from the flames.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hiccup!" Valka was shouting as tears were falling behind her mask, "Cloujumper, lets go!" they flew.

"Hiccup!" Astrid was crying as she ran towards the impact. The others followed to find their fallen hero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, my friends. So Chapter six is up! Enjoy~**

**Review Responses:**

**To cheveyo197913: I will do my best to grant your request. You find my story interesting? Why thank you~**

**To Shadowdragon1317: It is my friend. It is :-) **

**To Guest: here's the chapter.**

**To Chewyring: There're still more to come. So sit back, relax and enjoy the Chapter.**

**To Sairey13: Lol xD. You're review made my day! I enjoyed that summary of yours. But there is a change of plans. But nice, anyways :-) **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ages:**

**Hiccup-21**

**Astrid-20**

**The twins-20**

**Snoutlout-21**

**Fishlegs-21**

**Valka-45**

**Stoick-48**

**Gobber-55**

**-/-/-**

**Toothless-21**

**Racknerock-184**

**-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, guys/ gals.**

**-/-/-/-/-**

_Previously on Life of the Broken:_

_Hiccup lead an army of dragons to defeat the Colossal Queen of Dragon Island. But even with a glorious reunion with Astrid has a price; a tough reunion with his ex father, Stoick. But with blood and words, Hiccup was able to change his father's heart. Stoick also met The Dragon lady or Hiccup's teacher who is also his long lost love, Valka (Stoick dosen't know who is the woman behind the mask). Hiccup and Toothless fought ferociously in the fiery inferno of the Queen. They defeated it, but not without severe consequences. What happened to Hiccup?_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-/The Five Year Gap/-

=Astrid =

This is Berk. A place where everyone has stuborness issues and of course they use their weapons than brains. But this village is now different. We have Dragons. No more raids, no more bloodshed. It has been five years since we've been to the nest, and five years...since...Hiccup died. The village was never the same. Stoick still continued his chiefing, but he was never the same anymore. Snoutlout was now the heir of Berk. But even his crazy attitude can't even accept it. He even said that Hiccup should be the heir. But there was no trace of him. Thanks to Hiccup's journal, we were able to teach them about dragons. The villagers now accepted them and some ride them. We also ride and have dragons of our own. But still I waited at the cliff or in Raven's Point. Me and Fishlegs were just staring in the sky. Until Snoutlout, And the twins joined us as we continue our daily routine.

There we learned that you'll only know that you're missing someone...if that person is gone.

We are just in the cliff along with our dragons either lying down or sitting. Watching the sun, waiting for a miracle.

"Another boring day, eh guys?" Snoutlout sadly said as he petted his dragon. "I kinda miss my baby couz."

His dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, purred sensing his friend's discomfort.

"Thanks, Hookfang."

"I couldn't agree with you, Snoutlout." Tuffnut sighed.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said.

The Zippleback both wrapped their head to comfort their friends.

"Thanks Barf." Ruffnut said.

"Thanks you, Belch." Tuffnut said.

"Berk has become a peaceful village. The villagers accepted dragons. But still... Maybe if we accepted Hiccup or if he's here...we'll discover something new." Fishlegs said as he looked at the sky.

The Gronckle licked Fishlegs as he hugged him.

"Thanks, Meatlug and I love you too."

I just sat at the edge of the cliff, wondering where Hiccup is? If he is alive? Or dead? Then my Nadder, or Stormfly, nudged me.

I hugged her, "Thanks, girl."

I closed my eyes...remembering the moments together as close Friends.

_~/Flashback/~_

_(Hiccup-5, Astrid-4)_

_=Normal=_

_"Hiccup, wake up! Come on, bud lets play dragon racing!" Astrid exclaimed._

_"Still tired. Five more minutes. It's still morning." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep._

_Astrid sighed as he lied down, "I can't do that, Hic. The suns awake...so I'm awake! Besides it's morning, sleepy head!"_

_Hiccup chuckled, "You're so energetic."_

_Astrid had enough. "Please, Hic~"_

_Hiccup got up and chuckled, "Alright. We'll play."_

_Astrid yipped, "Yay! Hic, you're the best friend that I ever have." She smiled as she hugged Hiccup._

_Hiccup hugged her back, "You're the best friend that I will always remember."_

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

_(Hiccup-7, Astrid-6)_

_"Come on, Astrid! Hurry up!" Hiccup said as he sprinted away._

_"Hey Hic, wait for me!" Astrid panted._

_They continued running from the fields in which Hiccup was running faster than Astrid. They stopped as Hiccup opened the vines that blocked the entrance. Astrid's eyes were wide as the field was filled with many flowers, all shapes, sizes, and colors._

_"Wow..." Astrid said in awe as they enter the flowery fields._

_"I know that you also like flowers, Astrid. So I brought you here." Hiccup said as he grinned._

_Astrid then grab Hiccup's hand, "Lets play, Hic!"_

_Hiccup smiled, "Sure thing, my Princess."_

_They chased around the flowery fields with glee. With every run counts. You can here cheerful laughs from these two children. Hiccup and Astrid was now tired as they collapse on the flowery floor. Hiccup was on the bottom as Astrid was on the top of him._

_"You got me in there, Astrid." Hiccup chuckled._

_"Don't underestimate a girl, Hic." Astrid smiled. "As Princess, you my Prince should make me a crown."_

_"As you wish, my Princess."_

_Hiccup then place a crown made from lilies and blue roses. Astrid also placed a crown made from leaves in Hiccup's head._

_"Now we both have crowns." Astrid smiled._

_"Yeah." Hiccup smiled._

_Then Astrid made a ring of flowers as Hiccup did the same._

_Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand ans placed the ring, "I'll be your bride in the future, Hic. You're the only one I can be with. I will never hurt you, Hiccster. " she smiled._

_Hiccup smiled as he grabbed her hand and placed the ring, "I know this is not yet a real ring. But I'll make one when I grow up. I will be your groom, 'Strid. I shall love you for eternity." Hiccup kissed her hand._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_(Astrid and Hiccup-10)_

_=Astrid=_

_"Hiccup..." I wanted to comfort him. But because of me, he is getting hurt even more. "Let's not be friends..."_

_"What?!"_

_"It's just that... you became even useless when you're near me, and weaker."_

_"..."_

_I almost cried._

_"You're-"_

_My fist clenched._

_"-are-"_

_I shivered at my next sentence._

_"-a burden as a human. Try to grow up and live in the real world. We're not in the fantasy world, useless." _

_Then at that brief moment, Hiccup ran away and went to the forest. I now released my tears and I was filled with remorse._

_"I'm sorry, best friend."_

_I also ran in the forest, crying for I broke our promise when we were six or seven. I went over to the fields where we made our promise._

_"I am so sorry, Hiccup."_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_(Hiccup-16, Astrid-15)_

_=Normal=_

_"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid shouted towards Hiccup._

_"Our parents' war is about to become ours!" she pointed her axe towards him, "Figure out which side you're on!"_

_Astrid walked away as anger blinded her decision. As she reached her house, she cried for she knows that she broke him even more._

_-/-/-/-/-_

_"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid shouted angrily as she struggle to get down from the top of the tree._

_But Hiccup was stubborn, "You have to give me a chance to explain."_

_Astrid was more stubborn, "I am not listening to anything you have to say!"_

_Hiccup just gave up, "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."_

_Astrid looked down at the cliff, 'Should I trust him?'_

_"Please Astrid?"_

_-/-/-/-/-_

_She then punched Hiccup in the arm._

_"Ow! What the-"_

_"That's for kidnapping me."_

_Hiccup then looked at Toothless as he stopped drinking._

_Toothless just growled a little._

_"Don't bother joining me in your scene, lover boy."_

_Hiccup just rubbed his arm. Then Astrid pulled his shirt and kissed him in the lips. It was quite a long kiss and Hiccup closed is eyes. Astrid didn't want to leave it be, but they need to. They soon broke apart._

_"What... what was that for?" Hiccup asked, still shocked from the kiss._

_"That's for... everything else, and maybe, this is our last time together. Just in case. So... ah... see ya."_

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

_"I love you, Hic."_

~/End of Flashback/~

"I love you, Hic." I said as I clutched the ring that Hiccup was supposed to gave me.

This was the same that I found five years ago. It was a silver ring with an infinity symbol in the middle. The infinity has blue and white diamonds tht reminded my favorite colors. There was something written in the ring.

An infinity last for eternity. That's what it said. It's true. Infinity last long than forever. It symbolizes the promise that we both made fourteen years ago.

"Hey Astrid." Ruffnut said as she stare at me.

"What is it, Ruff?" I asked.

"It's Trader Johann's ship." (A/N: is my spelling right?) Ruffnut pointed.

"You're right!" I stood up as I sprinted away. The others also followed me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Berk's Docks-

=Normal=

Stoick and the others were waiting for Johann to arrive. Some where very excited for new stuff. But both Stoick and Astrid need something else.

His boat now reached a stop as he put a plank so people can get up.

"Ah, the people of Berk. I see that it's still the same Dragon loving island." he said as a Terror went towards his shoulders and he patted the head gently. "Feel free to look around as I talk with Mistress Astrid and Chief Stoick." he said as he followed them to the edge of the docks.

Stoick cleared his throat, "Have you have any news about him?" he asked.

Johann sighed, "I'm sorry, Chief. I haven't."

"But is there some clue to his whereabouts. Anywhere? Anything?" Astrid asked willing to find a clue about Hiccup.

And so as Stoick.

"But..."

"But what?" Astrid and Stoick both asked in unison.

"I have heard of some rumors in a far away lanf about a man clad in black riding a dragon who is also darkas the night skies." Johann stopped for awhile to see if they're interested.

But curiosity got the best of them. They gestured him to continue.

"As I was saying, the man and his dragon were known for they're heroic deeds. They rule the skies with great speed. But they conquer the night with an iron fist. They defeated pirates, outcasts, Romans, can even out number the Berserker tribe with his Dragons, and a firece fighter. His fighting skills in all weapons were a deadly combination. He fights with a terrifying speed, incredible ability, and monstous skills that he can defeat a whole army of Outcast. He saves the innocent, defeated the abuser, free all slaves, and even said that he defeated all of the Kings and Queens of the nest that have no mercy. Also he was able to brought peace towards Dragons and Humans that all of the people never had a single raid since then. He was called or known by many names. The common names are The Guardian of the world, Hero of the Night, Odin's Knight, The Dragon Master, The Dragon Conquerer, Night's Fury, The Black Knight, The Night Warrior, The Night Rider, The Masked Warrior. But the most respected name for him...is the Prince of all Dragons. With his trusted black dragon, the are the true King of the Skies and the Princes of the Dragons everywhere."

Astrid and Stoick were both shocked. This may be their only chance to find him.

"He's alive." They both whispered.

"My son/love is ALIVE!" they shouted in joy.

Hope now filled their hearts.

"Stoick, can we find him with our dragons? I promise you that we'll bring him back.

Stoick was having a hard time deciding. "Okay. But be careful. All of you."

Astrid smiled, "Don't worry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Somewhere far away-

You can see someone dressed in black leather and his trusted black dragon flying over the ocean with great speed. The man's attire was almost the same color as the dragon even the mask. They flew on the ocean as they saw A flock or herd of Thunderdrums and Scauldrons roaring at him with delight. As a Thunderdrum leapt out of the water. The dragon spinned around as they flew up the clouds. They spin up in the sky and flew with great speed. As they reached the top, they stopped for a moment then glided downwards or free fall. But after a few feet of falling the dragon turned and flew again. They do a loop de loops in the clouds as the rider and his dragon enjoyed every moment of it. As they flew the man raised his hands with no hint of fear as the dragon cheered. They now fly beside the Timberjacks. The man waved them hello as the Dragons roared with glee. Then the rider retracted the handle of the saddle as he tapped the Dragon's neck.

"What do you think, bud. Wanna give this anothet shot?" the man asked.

The Dragon's smile turned into an irritated look._ "Oh come on! Not this again."_

"Toothless, it'll be fine." The man said as he took off his clips.

He shake his shoulders, "Ready?"

_"I was born ready, Hic." _Toothless said.

Then Hiccup slide out of the saddle as he fall from the sky. Toothless did the same and followed his brother.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted with glee as he spun in the sky enjoying the fall.

Toothless copied the moves of his rider as they both spin around the sky and enjoying the winds in their faces. They're now face to face with each other. Hiccup smiled even with the mask behind.

"Yeah!"

Toothless showed his gummy smile as he slid his tongue like a dog. They now face downwards as they prepare for their stunts.

_"Ready, bro?"_ Toothless asked.

"I was born ready!" he said as he slid his arms in some leather. Hiccup spread his arms as leather wings popped out. Toothless did the same and they glided in the sky. Hiccup then pressed something as another wing popped out of his back as they glided or soared in the air. Hiccup enjoyed every ounce of it. He stared back at Toothless.

_"Looks like someone enjoyed this." _Toothless said as he raised his ears, pupils still wide.

They flew to every cloud as Hiccup do free styles.

Toothless fired plasma bolts as Hiccup successfully dodged it. He fired a few times as Hiccup successfully dodged all of it.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" he cheered.

But his hurrahs ended as he was heading towards land.

"Not awesome! Toothless!"

Toothless sighed as he races or flapped his wings hard to catch Hiccup, _"Gotcha!" _he shouted as he covered him from the crash.

As the dust clears Hiccup was lying at Toothless' human form back.

"Ouch, my head." Toothless said.

"Man, that was intense." he said as he wiped some dust in his legs in which you saw that the lower part of his left leg has a prosthetic with two interchangble foot.

He dusted his armor as he removed his mask. Revealing his now matured look and now we saw his leaned figure. Hiccup changed a lot. With his auburn shaggy hair with two braids behind his left ear, emerald green eyes, a scar in his left eye in which the cut reached until his cheek, matured face, lean, build, and slight muscular body, and broad shoulder. He became a fearless Dragon Prince.

"You really got to work on flying alone there, bud. You know that your left tailfin is back thanks to Racknerock." he smiled as he stare at the land near it. "And we found another one, bud."

Then he felt a pebble hit his face. He turned and saw Toothless frowning and crossing his arms.

"Oh now you want an apology?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless turned, "Not talking to you."

"Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo." he mocked .

"I didn't hear anything." Toothless muttered.

Hiccup then threw his helmet on the ground as he hugged Toothless. "Well try this on!"

Toothless still pouted and ignored him.

"You feeling it yet, huh? Picking up all of my heart filled remorse?"

'Oh it's on.' he thought as he turned back in his dragon form and walked on two's, carrying Hiccup.

"Oh come on, come on!" Hiccup panicked. "Yeah, yeah. You don't wanna hurt a...one legged-Ahhh!" he shouted as he screamed in fear. He hold on tightly in Toothless' neck.

_" 's the magic words, Hiccup?"_ Toothless mockingly asked.

"Useless shape-shifting reptile." he muttered.

_"Engck! Wrong answer."_ Toothless said.

"Oh! Oh! O-Okay! Okay! Alright! Alright! You win! You win!" Hiccup now surrendered.

_"Hmm fair enough."_

Then Toothless hoisted him as they crashed on the ground. "Wowowoah! Hahaha!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless enjoyed Hiccup's laughing sounds. This shows that he is happy.

"He's down and it gets ugly!" Hiccup mockingly said.

They pretended/ playing that they're fighting, _"Dragon and Vikings enemies again!"_

"Walked in combat to the bitter-" Toothless then landed his head at Hiccup's body as he pretended to be dead.

_"I win again, bro."_ he said as he licked Hiccup all the way.

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS!" he shouted in annoyance as he successfully escaped the grasp of the lick.

"You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said in annoyance as he wiped the saliva out of his body.

_"Who's the big baby boo now?" _Toothless laughed at his rider.

Hiccup continued to wipe down some saliva. He then throw some of Toothless' saliva. Toothless just glared at him as he licked himself like an overgrown cat.

'Disgusting shape shifting reptile.' Hiccup sighed.

Hiccup then pulled out his notebook. He opened it and unfolded some papers revealing a map of every places. Then grab a piece of paper in his left arm bracket. Toothless then licked it as he placed it at the map. He grabbed his dagger as he sharpened his charcoal pencil as he keep his dagger in his right arm bracket. He then bit his pencil as he navigate the island.

He then hold the pencil, "So bro, what shall we name it?"

_"I don't care. Oh, I got an itchy armpit."_ Toothless said as he bit his armpit.

"Itchy Armpit it is." He said as he wrote and copied the detail of the island with its weird name.

'Woah, whut?' Toothless thought as he finished his scratching.

"I wonder what dragon we'll find, eh Bud. Another Screaming Death, Whispering Death, Timberjacks, or maybe...even a Night Fury." he said the last part sadly as he stopped writing. "It's been five years, bro, and we haven't found your family."

Toothless sighed but he smiled as he ruffled his hair with his paws, _"Hiccup, you are my family. You became the younger brother that I never had. Even if I never found any other Night Furies; as long as I have you by my side, I'll be happy._

Hiccup just smiled, "Thanks, Toothless. Even if I was disowned, you...you became my brother. You and mom helped me to get back on my feet again."

Toothless wrapped his paws and wings around him, _"We will protect our treasure. At least you got five years with your mother."_

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled. "So what do you say? Just keep going?

_"Gooooooo"_ Toothless purred.

But Hiccup saw some some smoke on the Northern East part of the island, "Bud, look!"

Toothless also saw this,_ "Smoke? I think someone's in trouble."_

Hiccup then stood up, "We have no time to lose, bud."

Toothles sighed but smiled, _"Then hop on slow poke. I don't wait forever."_

Hiccup then jumped in Toothless' saddle as he wear his mask to conceal his identity. With one mighty flap they flew towards the smoke.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Northern East-

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid shouted as they fired the ship.

The Riders were ambushed by a group called Dragon Hunters. The others were already captured as Astrid is the only one standing.

"You can do it, Stormfly! Lets save them." Astrid said.

They flew around the boat as Stormfly fired the nets. In Astrid's shock, they were fireproof!

"A group of Dragon Riders can't defeat us! Our Master shall love your friends to be killed with his hands." a man said.

Astrid was pissed. They were taunting his friends. She fired everywhere and everything she got.

"Go Astrid!" The twins cheered.

"Stomfly, try everything to free them. I shall try and free my friends."

The Nadder agreed as Astrid jumped towards the boat where his friends were concealed. Sje grabbed her battle axe as two men were at the back of the leader.

"Release my friends!" she ordered.

"And why would I do that?" the leader asked in a mocking tone.

"I kinda enjoyed being with him, Strid." Ruffnut said as her eyes were sticked in their leader.

"Ewwwww!" Tuffnut said with disgust.

"I'll chop you limb from limb!" She growled as she charged towards the man. But the man whistled. As Astrid stopped and looked back he saw a man wrapped her with metallic nets.

The man stepped at her face, "Drago Bludvist will show you no mercy."

She also saw her Dragon being gagged up.

"Stormfly. No...NO!"

But then, they heard it. The feared one. A screech of a Night Fury.

They were having a hard time catching it for its speed was terrifying. The Dragon shot a plasma blast at the nets and cages in which it was able to free the Dragons and the Riders.

"Boss! That's-!" one of the men said.

The Riders were wide eyed and awe strucked, "It's him." they all said.

The man/leader smirked, "-The Prince of all Dragons."

The Dragon landed with a loud thud as the rider landed. He walked towards them as none of the others make a move. The other Dragons bowed at his presence. The Riders just stare at him with awe.

"Well this is a suprise. The Prince has arrived." the man mocked.

"I have no time for your games, Eret." Hiccup growled.

"Look at that, the Prince knows my name." Eret sarcastically said. "Drago Bludvist has been looking for you for three years, Prince!"

Hiccup was dumbfounded, "Who is that Drago Bludvist?"

Toothless growled at the mention of that name._ 'THAT SON OF A BITCH...'_

"Why, he's the true heir to the Dragon throne. Not someone like you." Eret said as he put his hand at his back, gesturing some sign.

"What is his intention and why are you putting such innoceng lives in stake?" He asked as felt somethings off.

"He is the true King. He is a man that you must never face." he then showed a burn mark in his chest. "See that. That's my punishment for being disobedient. He wants you dead for you're the one rivaling his gifts."

Hiccup now prepared a metallic handle with a dragon's head in his hand, "Just as I thought. You're those Dragon Hunters. You hunt every rider and Dragon in all of the world. Killing their riders also making the Dragons suffer."

Eret smirked, "No wonder they chose you." he muttered. He then showed a fist.

He heard the release of an arrow. He saw that the direction of the arrow was heading towards Astrid. With quick speed he activated his sword as flames was around it.

Astrid saw that an arrow was heading towards her. She didn't even notice that thr masked man was in front if her. She saw that the man was able to destroy the arrow.

But the fight was far from over...

They saw that they had weapons in their hands.

"Astrid, lets get out of here."

Astrid was shocked. She knows that voice. "H-Hiccup?"

"No time to explain! You all need to get out or her. Now!" he shouted as he attacked the men with his blinding speed and terrifying skills in fighting. The others rided their dragons and flew into a safer distance.

Hiccup was able to break every wrapon in their hand. But he was cornered.

Eret pointed a sharp dagger, "This is the end of the line, Dragon Prince."

Behind the mask, Hiccup smirked. "Oh yes it is." He then jumped out of the boat. Then they saw the Night Fury catching him

"Alright Toothless, barrel roll. Multiple blast!"

Toothless then spun three times as he fired multiple plasma blast, destroying the sail and some parts of the ship. All of them were able to escape.

Eret was mad. He ran at the edge of his ship and shouted, "THIS ISN'T OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME! DRAGO WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR NIGHTMARES WILL FINALLY COME!"

Hiccup's eyes were wide.

"YOU WILL SEE A LIVING HELL IN YOUR LIFE, DRAGON PRINCE!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were able to fly away from the Dragon Hunters. The others stared at him with awe as Astrid looked at him suspiciously.

"Man, you're cool there." Snoutlout complimented.

"Yeah no kidding! You have one awesome Night Fury!" Fishlegs also complimented.

_'Why thank you very much' _Toothless thought as he purred.

"..."

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"I...stab..." he whispered.

Toothless' eyes were wide, _"HICCUP!"_

Astrid saw that he was clutching his abdomen. He has been stabbed and was still bleeding.

"I...want...to...sleep..." Hiccup fell unconscious as he slipped out of the saddle.

Both Astrid and Toothless reacted. Astrid jumped out of Stormfly as Toothless fly down. They were falling with great speed. Astrid caught Hiccup as Toothless caught them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said in a wotried tone as she puts her ears in his chest. There was still some heartbeat. But it's fading.

"Toothless, we need to go back go Berk!" Astrid exclaimed.

_"NOT IN SEVEN HELLS!"_ Toothless growled.

"I know that you hate Berk. But Hiccup needs help right now. Please, Hiccup is in great danger now. He needs medical attention."

Toothless think about this. He trusted Astrid, but he doesn't trust the others. But he looked at Hiccup and saw his bleeding wound. He sighed and nodded.

With that they flew towards Berk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ha! The five year gap! So this is now set in HTTYD 2 but there will be endless feels, angst, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada.**

**So there you also meet Eret. A little OOC, am I right?**

**Okay, in this chapter, I listened to Where No One Goes by Jonsi. You can actually listen to some sad songs that relates in this chapter or sad love song.**

**So, Favorite, Review, Follow, but most of all, Enjoy~**

**-The Dragon's Shadow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back party people! As I've said last chapter, the Setting is now in HTTYD 2 but a year difference, and a bit different. So enjoy~**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ages:**

**Hiccup-21**

**Astrid-20**

**The twins-20**

**Snoutlout-21**

**Fishlegs-21**

**Valka-45**

**Stoick-48**

**Gobber-55**

**-/-/-**

**Toothless-21**

**Racknerock-184**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Eret-25**

**Drago Budvist-51**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: I don't have proof that this belongs to me.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Previously on Life of the Broken:_

_It's been five years since the incident of the Red Death. Peace was brought between humans and dragons. But all of Berk believed that Hiccup was dead. But Stoick and Astrid heard a rumour about a man in black, thanks to Trader Johann._

_Hiccup and Toothless have also changed. Together they do what is right for the world as they also map it. But in the Northern East they saw a group of Dragon Hunters catching and killing every single Riders. There Hiccup also met Eret son of Eret. He also claims to know Hiccup's destiny and saying that it doesn't belong to him. Hiccup also heard the name of Drago Bludvist, but it was never familiar. He was able to save the Riders along with their Dragons. But still left thinking in Eret's words. But he was injured in the battle, and he needs to be brought back on Berk to be saved. What will be their reaction? Will their bond mend?_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-/Sorry/-

=Astrid=

"Go faster, Stormfly. Please!" I begged as I hold on to Hiccup's frail body. His mask was still in his face. Toothless was flying in front of us as he leads the way.

But I was still worried. What will Hiccup react? The sun was setting. All of us are rushing towards Berk. No one dared to speak or start an argument. There we saw Berk. I felt a bit of ease but not fully.

"We'r almost there! Stay with us, please." I begged as I held Hiccup tighter.

Toothless just purred. He must have said that I shouldn't worry. I just smiled at him as he leads the way.

"Toothless, lets land on the Great Hall." I said as Toothless nodded.

We were able to land safely. We jumped off our Dragons. But we stopped as we stare at Toothless. Then I saw Toothless' wings covered him. As he removed them as he transformed into a human! A human for Odin's sake! Even the others were starring at him with awe! He had a fair face, green eyes, black shaggy hair almost the same hair as Hiccup; he is wearing a short-sleeved leather jacket, a white shirt inside, black pants and black leather boots. They almost look alike. But Toothless frowned.

"What? Never seen a shape-shifting dragon?"

We're all speechless.

"Forget that I said that. Come on! My brother's life is at stake!" he shouted as we sprinted in the Great Hall with Toothless carrying Hiccup in his back.

We then arrived at the door. I was about to push the door but Toothless kicked it. There was a loud bang as both doors were wide open. Okay, I was amazed. Even in human form, he's strong as a dragon. We all run along with our dragons as we saw Stoick and some people in their respective tables.

"For Odin's sake what the-Oh Thor!" he was shocked to see that Toothless was carrying an unconscious man in his back. He observed him.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked the boy as the people gathered around.

"My name is Toothless, I'm a Night Fury. A DRAGON. If you're all wondering, I'm a shape-shifting dragon. Please don't fret for I mean no harm. I only need your help! My brother is in danger! Please, Stoick. He's your son." Toothless begged. I saw that there were tears in his eyes.

Stoick's eyes were wide. In Toothless' arms was Hiccup. He took Hiccup away from him as he removed the mask. Toothless frowned a little as he let Stoick hold him. I understand the look. It's the hurt-him-and-I'll-roast-you-alive look. But we were shocked (even Toothless) to see that Stoick hugged him as tears fall down in his eyes.

"Lets bring him to Gothi. You all can come." he said as he ran with Hiccup in his arms. Toothless followed him as we also followed them.

"This will not be an easy reunion when he wakes up." I said as we continued running.

The others nodded in agreement.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Berk-

=Normal=

(Next Day)

_"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as he tried to find his son in the mist of the explosion._

_"Oh Gods...Hiccup..."_

_Stoick heard sobbing and crying. As the fog clears he saw Astrid crying. He ran into them. The nearer he is the more he regretted everything. There he saw Hiccup. He was unconscious. But the smell of burned flesh and blood was visible. Stoick saw that his leg was worse. He's almost at the point of puking. He then took him away from Astrid's arms as he put his ears in Hiccup's chest._

_There was no sound._

_No beat._

_No trace of life._

_"No...No! Hiccup! Oh, son. I did this." he now sobbed. In his arms was a dead boy. His only reminder of his wife was gone._

_Then he heard a growl._

_Toothless jumped in front of him as he roared and growled at him. He then grabbed Hiccup with his paws as he covered him with his wings. The other dragons didn't dare to make a move, neither did the Vikings. They were shocked that a Dragon was willing to protect a human. The dragons were shocked the a mere human was able to treat their kind with love and compassion. A brotherly love._

_Toothless just purred at Astrid with his wide eyes. Astrid didn't know what he was saying._

_"He said that you will seen him someday, young lady."_

_Astrid turned as she saw the masked woman. The woman smiled behind her mask, "We'll do our best."_

_She then rode on her dragon as they flew up. Toothless opened his wings as he also flew away with Hiccup in his arms._

_That was the last time they saw Hiccup._

-/-/-/-/-

Stoick was awakened from his slumber. He was panting and sweating very hard. "Just a dream."

He wiped his face as he was covered with cold sweat. "Oh Valka, what have I done."

He then went down to see if Hiccup's alright. He just thought about the incident five years ago. Every ounce of guilt was torturing him.

-You're not a viking, you're not my son-

-I curse you!-

-A traitor is forever a traitor-

-Curse-

-Not a Viking-

Stoick bumped his head hard on the wall. He really felt like an idiot. He was really scared. Yes, Stoick the Vast. Oh hear his name...tremble, tremble... is scared.

'Oh Odin! Come on Stoick! Be a man!'

'Oh sometimes I wished I'm facing danger that my long-lost son'

Okay? Stoick is having a debate or fight with... Stoick? As they've said: Like father, like son.

As he went down he saw the Dragon in Hiccup's side. The Dragon looked at him. Then he wrapped his wings around his body. By the time he unwrapped it and was hidden in his back, he now stood up in his human form.

"Good morning, Stoick." he greeted.

"Umm yeah...Good Morning."

This was awkward. In all of his life, he had never talked to a shape shifting dragon. A Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, king of the skies, shape-shifting too. He took a chair as he sit down beside Hiccup.

"I heard that you've had peace here on Berk." Toothless said.

"Yes we have, Toothless." he said or answered.

Awkward Silence...

"And...I've heard that you have a dragon too."

Stoick nodded. "I had a Thunderdrum named Thornado once. But I let him go so he can take care of three baby Thunderdrums named Bing, Bang, Boom. But now I have Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn (A/N: am I correct?). So yeah...?" Their coversation is getting awkward.

"Yeah. Good for you, Stoick."

Another awkward silence...

"So why are you in your human form?" Stoick asked.

Toothless sighed. "All of you can't understand me, Stoick. Only Hiccup can. The reason for this is...I wanted to talk to you."

Stoick arched an eyebrow. "Talk to me."

"Yes. About Hiccup's well being."

Stoick now listened to his statement.

Toothless sit down on a chair nearby, "I think that you should try and make up with your son."

Stoick looked at the ground. "I don't know about that, Toothless. He might go...Hiccupy...but more dangerous. He might even kill me-"

Whack!

"Ouch!" Stoick grunted as he clutched his head. Why? His head was hit by Toothless' tail.

Toothless retracted or his tail disappeared. "Oh Odin! Like father and son!" he sighed. "Stoick, did you know that Hiccup always thought of you as a selfless person, someone so brave that he will do anything for his people. He always talked about you five years ago. Stoick, he needs a father since he was ten years old, when the pain started. There was even a time when he would jump in a cliff just to end his life. If I wasn't there and without his teacher...he would just try everything he can to kill himself. "

"Oh..." Stoick was shocked. He didn't know about this. "But what about his scars?"

"He was captured, Stoick. He was captured by Outcast, Romans, Pirates, and even the Berserkers when we get seperated. They were torturing him, Stoick. If he never spills...he will be tortured, exposed, humiliated, etc. Stoick, you don't know what he has been through. Sometimes, I saw him smiling while he was being tortured. There were times when I was vulnerable, I was caged as I watched him being tortured by Odin knows who! The blood that was pouring from his skin, the red scars. It was sick. You feel like you wanted to murder someone. It's a good thing that Night Fury's saliva has healing properties. Stoick, it's easy to forgive...but it's hard to forget. He needs a father right now. So I'm begging you. As an older brother of Hiccup. Please, help him erase those painful memories and make new ones-"

Toothless then walked at the door, "-And that includes you six."

As he opened the door the teens along with Gobber landed on the floor with the two fat ones on top. "You've been eavesdropping the whole time guys."

"You know?!" Snoutlout asked.

"Please lower your voice. Hic's still asleep, and yes. Even thought I'm in my human form my ears are still sensitive. Even in far distances." Toothless bluntly said.

"Night Furies." Snoutlout mumbled as all of them stood up.

Some just sit on the floor while others stand up. Toothless cleared his throat, "Now where was I? Oh yes, I've got some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Astrid asked.

"Well the good news is that you will have a lot of time for your reconciliations and remorse, and you may want to hold your what you call "Book of Dragons". 'Cause you will meet new Dragons a long the way." Toothless said in which Fishlegs yipped.

"SHHHHHH!"

"Sorry guys. Can't help it." Fishlegs said.

Toothless sighed, "And the bad news is-"

Tuffnut cut in, "Wait, wait, wait! Let me guess, is it the end of the world?!"

"Close." Toothless said as he put his finger in his chin.

Tuffnut stiffed, "Ah...I was just kidding you know, Tooth?"

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"A man is planning on conquering the world with the use of dragons. He wants war between him and Hiccup." Toothless said as his eyes narrowed. "Drago Bludvist, wants Hiccup dead. He wants to be the only ruler of the world by using Dragons as one of his pawns."

The room turned into a dead silence. Every one of them stiffened and some clenched their fist, and gritted their teeth.

"Who is...that Drago Bludvist?" a voice asked.

They all turned and saw Hiccup awake. "I heard every ounce of it, bud. So answer my question. Who is Drago Bludvist?" he asked again as he sat up. "Answer me, Toothless!"

"Hiccup..."

"You should rest, son." Stoick said as he tried to change their discussion.

"Don't think I forgot everything, Stoick. Wait! Stoick?" He then looked around. "Oh Thor! I-I'm in...BERK!" he shouted as he looked around.

"Toothless...what are we doing here?!" he asked as he was shaking.

"Hiccup, they've been having a hard time. You need-" Toothless was cut off.

"NO! Toothless...get me out of here!"

"Hiccup-"

"You can't take me back! I'm leaving!"

But Hiccup already make a move and sprinted away. He didn't have his armor so it's hard to escape. He left the house as he tried to run away.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Toothless face palmed. He then looked at the others. "You've all got a long way to go."

-Outside-

'What the heck?! Why am I on Berk?!' he thought as he sprinted away. 'They kill for fame and fortune! What the hell! Why do they need me? They said that Dragons are their...enemies.' But he stopped as he looked at Berk on a high cliff.

"Dragons..." he said in awe.

There he saw Dragons flying everywhere in Berk. They were either eating, sleeping, or flying peace. He saw stables, feeding stations, etc. Some people ride them. Five years have passed...Berk has changed.

"Unbelievable."

Just then a Nadder landed in front of him.

"So you must be Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

_"That's right, young Prince. Welcome to the New Berk! So do you like it?"_ Stormfly asked as she just sat beside him.

"But how? I even...don't have the words." Hiccup said as the some dragons came beside him.

_"It was my rider that started all of this. She read something about you, and she did everything she can to spread what you've started. That's why I came to her aid."_ Stormfly said. _"Try to give them a second chance especially Astrid. She means well. I don't want her to be sad, young Prince."_

Hiccup starred at the scene. It was what Hiccup wanted. It may not be as amazing than the sanctuary but still...unbelievably beautiful. A Terror then purred.

"Hey, you're that Terror from before." Hiccup said as he patted his head.

_"You remember me!"_ The Terror purred in delight. _"I wanna thank you for saving me, Young Prince."_

"I still have to name you. Hmmm, how about... Sharpshot?"

The Terror just purred.

Hiccup chuckled, "Sharpshot it is."

Hiccup just sit down in the fields as Sharpshot took a nap in his lap. Stormfly laid down beside Hiccup. The cool air hit Hiccup's face as he closed his eyes. He could hear the sound of trees dancing in the air, can feel the warmth of the sun and the cool of air. He could feel a peaceful environment in Berk. Everything changed.

Everything felt fine.

'Maybe I should give them another chance.' Hiccup thought.

"Hiccup!" he heard multiple voices calling his name.

He turned in his left and saw Toothless and the others. He just stare back in the beautiful scenery.

"Hiccup...*pant*" Toothless said as he catches his breath again.

Hiccup sighed, "I need to talk to you...dad."

Stoick eyes were wide. He just call him 'dad'. "Well...I also need to speak with you...son."

They took a deep breath and spoke in unison, "I just wanna say sorry for my anger/stubbornness issues."

(Cricket Sound)

"What?" they spoke in unison again.

"Awkward."Snoutlout whispered.

Toothless and Astrid punched him in the gut in unison.

"Um...you go first." Stoick insisted.

"How about you go first." Hiccup insisted (returned).

"Oh for the love of Odin! I really don't understand you people! Reunions for Humans are so complicated!" Toothless grumbled as he face palmed. "Can you now start before I tie you both in a mast, and ship you two out?! The tense is getting cold! Act like men! Not some weird kids!"

(Cricket Sound)

"Ah sorry, anger issues." Toothless just rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Alright." Stoick sighed. "Son, I am so sorry for everything. Ever since your mom...is gone, I've forgotten that I have a son. The pain still hurts when I see you. I looked at you...and I saw your mom. I don't know why those word come out of my mouth and why I have became insane. I never thought that for the past five years a lot of things happen. Seeing you in that state, makes me feel that I've failed you as a father."

Tears were starting to fall in Hiccup's eyes. "No dad it's my fault. I was the reason why Berk was always raided. If I was gone or dead the raids would stop. I...I...I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Everything is not your fault-"

Hiccup looked away, afraid of facing his father. "I'm so sorry if I didn't grow up according to your plans. I can't do anything right, I don't follow your directions, I never became the son that you've always wanted. I can't even bang my head against a rock and split it into half. I was afraid that you would leave me all alone. I...I may not be a human in your eyes. I was afraid to face my fears and ran away from them."

"Hiccup." Astrid muttered.

"Brother." Toothless muttered.

"Son."

"But things change. I can accept any trial that you will give. You can strip anything away from me. I will accept it without any second thoughts. You're all right. This is reality." Hiccup just hold back his tears. "You can leave me now, Bud. I'm setting you free."

Toothless was now at the point of crying as he also clenched his fist. "Hiccup..."

"I really deserved those beatings, Snoutlout. I am not offended. For what you all say is all true."

"Couz..."

"No need to hide Fishlegs. You can join them if you want."

Fishlegs looked away.

"You could use me as a dummy for destruction if you want, Ruff and Tuff."

The twins were silent.

"Astrid, please hold no pity on me. It will destroy your reputation as a Hofferson."

"That's not true, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "I gave you a letter five years ago! I never hated you Hiccup!"

"Astrid...stop."

Astrid became silent as tears fell from her eyes. Yes. The great Astrid Hofferson is crying.

_"Hiccup." _Both Sharpshot and Stormfly sadly whispered.

"I'm mean. I was afraid of becoming my father because...It's just that I couldn't do it. I mean how can you be that brave or selfless? How can you be that great warrior? How can you be the leader that everyone wanted? I can't even be like you, dad. I'm just born different." Hiccup said.

He thought he could cage it all. But his bars were beginning to break.

Then Hiccup's eyes were wide as Stoick hugged him. His tears were falling. They're breaking his cage. He tried to push him away but it was futile. Then Astrid and Toothless came and hugged him, and so as Gobber and the others.

"Let me go..." he whispered as tears were starting to fall. He still held it.

"You let go, Hiccup. You can't hold those forever." Toothless smiled.

"No! This is just a dream." Hiccup closed his eyes as he tried to hold it in.

"This is reality, Hiccup. You'll never be alone."Astrid said as she smiled.

"Please stop lying. This is not real! Please...no more..." Hiccup begged.

But their hugs were getting tighter in a gentle way. Hiccup didn't like it. He didn't want it. 'I don't want to be tricked by false illusions.'

"This is no illusion, Hiccup. This is reality." Stoick said.

'No more!' Hiccup closed his eyes tightly.

"You will never be alone anymore. We shall light your darkness." Toothless said.

'Everyone...'

"And break the binds that hold yourself. We'll set you free from the dark." Astrid said.

Hiccup's eyes were now open. They saw that tears were falling as he stared at them with wide eyes. "I'm...so sorry for being a burden."

He now cried harder as he lie down in Stoick's chest. "I'm sorry for being like this."

Astrid, Toothless, and Stoick hugged him tighter.

"Make this real. Tell me if this isn't a dream that when I wake up...everything is gone. Tell me!" he now sobbed harder.

"Everything is all real, Hiccup." They all said.

"No more lies."

Hiccup smiled as he sobbed, "T...Thank...You."

For the first time in forever, Hiccup slept peacefully.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Darn it! I cried in this chapter! Damn feels. *grabs a tissue***

**Give me a moment to cry.**

**Other me: Follow, Favorite, Review, guys/gals~**

**-The Dragon's Shadow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Enough chitchat! Time for war! Yeah! This chapter is the beginning of The War. So yeah, I had to have time skips for we're going to focus on the upcoming battle. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Wonder if I should put another...nevermind!**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ages:**

**Hiccup-21**

**Astrid-20**

**The twins-20**

**Snoutlout-21**

**Fishlegs-21**

**Valka-45**

**Stoick-48**

**Gobber-55**

**-/-/-**

**Toothless-21**

**Racknerock-184**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Eret-25**

**Drago Bludvist-51**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: You all get the idea**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Previously on Life of The Broken:_

_A reconciliation has been summoned, a bond has been mend. Hiccup was shocked to see his past life returning to him. Afraid, he ran away. But he saw the beauty of Berk that has peace and harmony. A tearful reunion has happened. But will their relationship with Hiccup be fixed? _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

-/ The start of the declaration of war/-

_He was running away as fast as he can from them. He dodged every flame the man fired and every weapon the man aimed. He is chasing him! Even with his deadly speed was no match for the man's persistence._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are?" the man said._

_He continued running as far away as he can from the man dressed in black. He didn't want this. He hated being vulnerable. But this is not the time. He closed his eyes and covered his ears._

_"Leave me alone, please!"_

_But then a hand grabbed him. His hands were held tightly and his mouth was covered. He tried to fight the man but he just whimpered on how tight were the man's grip._

_"What is it like to be neglected? Why you still wait? "_

_He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to block the man's words. But the man pushed him on the ground._

_He opened his eyes once more and saw that he was in a dark and lonely place. He's back to his sixteen year old self. A weakling, a mistake, a joke, a HICCUP."_

_-Yo useless!-_

_-Weakling-_

_-I pity our chief. That brat can't do anything right-_

_-You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!-_

_-He's never where he should be-_

_-Is this some kind of a joke to you?!-_

_-He'd gone mad-_

_-You're not a viking-_

_-You're not my son-_

_-I wish that Valhalla curse you-_

_"Shut up!" he shouted as he covered his ears. Then the man went near him as he chuckled._

_"Leave me alone." he pleaded._

_Then he saw his dad, mom, Astrid, the other teens and all of the people he encountered. Even the dragons... so as Toothless._

_"Weakling!"_

_"Useless!"_

_"Hey look, it's fishbone!"_

_"He's badluck!"_

_"No more...please stop!" he keeps on begging. "I'll leave you all alone! Please no more!" Hiccup pleaded as he kneeled down._

_"We have someone special. He missed you for four years." Toothless hissed._

_He then saw the man in black skin, "No...no!"_

_"Hello, Dragon Prince." the man said._

_"No!"_

.

.

.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son, wake up!" Stoick said as he tried to wake his son. Toothless was also beside him trying to comfort his rider.

Hiccup then awoke from his slumber with cold sweat. He then went at the edge of the bed as he covered his face with his arms. But he calmed down and just covered his face with his left hand. "Sorry to bother you, sir."

Stoick put a hand in Hiccup's shoulder. He flinched at the touch but soon relaxed. He then put Hiccup in his chest as both Stoick and Toothless hug him. "You did nothing wrong, son."

"B-but I became a burden again. I disturbed you."

Stoick just hug him as Hiccup burried his face in his father's chest. "You'll never be a burden anymore, son. I'll try everything I can to return you back."

Hiccup cried silently, "T-thanks...daddy."

Stoick smiled. Toothless purred.

"Can you and Toothless sleep with me tonight, daddy? I'll promise that I won't-" but he was cut off as Stoick kissed his forehead.

"As we've told you before, you are no longer a burden. But a blessing."

They now sleep peacefully with Hiccup lying down in his father's lap. Toothless was beside Hiccup as he sleeps. Stoick caressed his auburn hair as he kissed his forehead again.

"Sleep well, son."

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

(a week later)

=Hiccup=

-This is Berk. For three centuries, Vikings were known for their stubborness issues, beefy bodies, and of course Dragon Killing. But things have changed around this parts. When I left for five years, a lot has changed just not for the feint of heart. Many new dagons have come here on Berk for they heard that I'm here. A lot of new things have been built thanks to the see some folks just either have ponies or parrots. But we have-

"Watch out!" someone shouted as a Gronckle landed near Hiccup.

-Dragons!-

"Ah sorry, Hiccup. I kinda rubbed him some dragon nip by accident." a man said.

"It's okay. Just don't do that while flying. Wait for him to wake up." I said as I waved him goodbye.

-Life here has changed a lot. Dragons all shapes and sizes are now living with Vikings. But we have a punch for surprises. All of us have hobbies like widdling or needlepoint but our most favorite is-

I ducked as they zoomed above me with Fishlegs holding the black sheep.

-Dragon Racing!-

"You little! Give me that sheep, 'Legs!" Snoutlout shouted as he raced towards Fishlegs.

But I laughed as Fishlegs sticks out his tongue. "In your dreams, Snoutlout!

He then flew towards Ruffnut as he gave the sheep. "Here you go Darling!"

"Yeah the Black Sheep!"

I then saw Astrid chasing Ruffnut but the twins dodged every attack that Astrid did. As for the two men, they fight with Ruffnut to win her heart.

"Go Astrid!" I shouted as I went on the Chief's chair. Along I saw is Gobber and Uncle Spitelout.

"Get them hard!" even dad cheered.

I then saw Astrid stood up as she balanced on Stormfly. The twins were fighting over the sheep. It's now her chance. She jumped on the Zippleback. She did a Summersault as she grabbed the sheep by surprise.

"Gotcha!" she said as she laughed in victory.

Dad then stood up as he raised his fists "Well played!" and punched Uncle Spitelout, "That's my future daughter-in-law!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I blushed in embarrassment. But I saw Fishlegs and Snoutlout cornering her.

"Astrid!"

She must have heard my voice as her eyes widen. "Stormfly!" They've dodged successfully leaving Snoutlout to hit Fishlegs' face.

But Astrid was losing altitude! In any moment she would fall. I cuppep my hands on my mouth and shouted.

"GO ASTRID! GO STORMFLY!"

She then tried her best to return Stormfly's altitude as I cross my fingers and prayed. But it was heard as Astrid turned and shoot the sheep in the net.

"WAY THE GO ASTRID!" I cheered.

The dad shouted, "Thirteen points! Astrid takes the game!"

She then flew towards me as she kissed me on the lips. "Thanks for the cheer, my Prince."

I blushed, "Hiccup is just right the proper name, 'Strid." I smiled.

-I became their so called model as their hard work paid out. And with Vikings on the backs of Dragons. The world just got a whole lot bigger-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/Middle of Nowhere/-/-

=Normal =

"What did you say, Eret?!" a man snarled at him. "The Dragons escaped!"

Eret was panicking. "They didn't escape, your majesty! I swear!"

He then grabbed Eret's neck. "Then tell me who did this!"

"T-The D-Dragon Prince."

The man's grip loosened a little but he didn't let go. "Dragon Prince?"

"He rides a Night Fury and he lives with the white alpha. He is known for many names. He's the one who's foiling your plans, Drago. He's the one who is freeing them. He even claims that the tittle doesn't belong to you."

Drago smirked, "An Alpha! So he knows where the Alpha is." he then let go of Eret's neck as he walked away.

"It seems that I have another opponent." he smirked. "And I know how to make sure that the Dragons will obey me no matter what."

"Sir, he's powerful." Eret said.

"He got that power by the Dragon's spell." he whispered. "We could use that for our advantage."

He then face Eret, "I've had a little arguement with him four years ago. But revenge is so sweet."

He then stepped on a Dragon's snout as the Dragon narrowed its eyes in fear. He then smirked and whispered. "You shall fight your Prince, Dragon. You're going to betray him."

The Dragon's eyes were wide, _"No...Someone...help us."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup was wide awake as he gasped for air. He then felt that he was covered with saliva. As he open his eyes wide he saw Toothless licking him.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" he shouted as he escaped from his grasp and wipe out every saliva.

_"Well it's your fault that you're asleep, lazy bones." _Toothless chuckled.

'Disgusting reptile.' "No cod for you, Buddy."

Toothless narrowed his eyes.

WHACK!

"Hey!" he grumbled as he rub his head.

_"Sorry Hic, but I love fishies."_ Toothless said as Hiccup saw a drool in his dragon's mouth.

"Oh don't tell me you're hungry agai-"

"Fishies! Gimmie, gimmie~" Toothless begged with wide puppy eyes.

"I spoke too soon. I'll bring you to the feeding station."

Hiccup and Toothless walked towards Berk. They look everywhere and saw the overwhelming view. Vikings together with Dragons, living in peace and harmony. He thought about this for the past five years if Berk will change or not. But it turns out that they changed. But he's still worried at what might the village react if they find out that he was hiding his mom to the village...even his father.

~/Flashback/~

(a week ago)

_Hiccup was just walking towards Raven Point as he saw a sky blue terror flying towards him. He saw a letter in the Terror's body. He removed the letter as the Dragon flew away. He read the letter out loud:_

_Son,_

_I heard from some Dragons that you have a crash landing on Berk. I was about to get you but I heard that Berk is now living in peace with the Dragons. I didn't believe it either but Racknerock even said that their all true. The reason for this letter is because that I'm just worried, son. But I trust you and Toothless. Also please keep this a secret. Don't tell them that I'm alive... especially your father. Try to fix your relationship with your father, son. It's time. You can't live a world filled with fear and agony. Try your best and remember that we always love you. One more thing tha I need to discuss. Hiccup, Racknerock chose you to take his throne. Once that happens your powers will appear. I know that you'll also be the Chief of Berk, but you're the only one capable of leading. I hope you understand all of this. I'm sorry if this is sudden."_

_Love,_

_Mom a.k.a your Dragon Lady._

_Hiccup crumpled the letter as he threw it away. He screamed and shouted as he also kicked and punched some trees._

_~/End of Flashback/~_

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

Hiccup was knock out of his trance as he fell from Toothless' saddle. Toothless chuckled as he continued eating.

"Hi...Astrid." Hiccup stuttered.

_'Nice moves, lover-boy.'_ Toothless thought as he continued eating.

"Ummmm. Ah...This is awkward."

"Even me, Astrid. I'm feeling tense."

Toothless just face palmed. _"Gods, humans are so complicated."_

Stormfly nodded._ "I know how you feel, Tooth."_

Hiccup glared at Toothless. In which Toothless returned the favor.

"Umm, Hiccup. Wanna go out for a flight? Me, you, and our Dragons?"

"Ah...sure. No problem."

Astrid smiled, "Great! See yah, Hic. Come on, Stormfly. I'll just be in the Great Hall." she then rode her Dragon as she flew off.

"Ah Astrid, the Great Hall's that way." he pointed in the other direction.

"Oh. Uhhhh? Sorry? I-I s-should go now." she stuttered and blushed as she flew in the direction Hiccup pointed.

Hiccup just smiled at Astrid's failed attempt. She never thought that Astrid could show her other side. Her own side.

Toothless hit Hiccup's head with his tail,_ "Smooth moves, lover boy."_

Hiccup looked away, "Shut up."

Toothless pouted,_ "Oh come on! I'm going to help you in your so called date with Astrid. You're really lucky, Hicster."_

"Now I'm going to get some advice from a Dragon? Real mature." Hiccup said.

Toothless smirked diabolically, _"I promise you that your date will be the night of your lives, lover boy. Ah, young love. I never thought that you're a grown man now, Hicster."_

'Goofy Reptile.' Hiccup thought.

Just then Toothless grabbed Hiccup's arms as they flew off. "What the heck, Toothless?!" he shouted.

_"Preparing you for your date! You need advice!"_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Northern Isle-

"What? You need some advice, son?" Valka asked as she smirked.

"Darn you, Toothless." Hiccup muttered.

Toothless was just rolling on the floor while laughing.

"You see, son. A girl only wants to be yourself. They care not for everything but as long as you give them something by heart she will truly love it." Valka said as he smiled. "My baby boy's a grown up man."

Hiccup blushed, "Mom!"

"Oh I'm kidding." Valka chuckled. "So, I'm going to tell you what Toothless is planning on your first date. He really is good in advice."

He turned at Toothless. The Dragon laughed_. "Told yah!"_

"TOOTHLESS!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Berk-

"Remember the plan, son." Stoick winked.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiccup sighed.

"My son is finally a man!" Stoick boomed as he punched Hiccup gently.

"Aye, I agree with yer father, lad. You're finally dating someone." Gobber said.

"And it's not just someone, Hic. It's the famous Astrid Hofferson. The Dragon-ness of Berk." Toothless chuckled.

"Oh real mature, Toothless." Hiccup grumbled.

"Hey, you're the Dragon Prince, son. That makes Astrid your princess."Stoick laughed.

"Oh come on, dad! Really?"

"And she'll be your queen when you become the King of Berk and all Dragons, Hic." Toothless chuckled.

"Shut up."

Toothless just laughed his heart out. "Go for it, Viking and Dragon Prince."

"Then I'll tell them to not give you any cods, bud." Hiccup smirked.

Toothless gasped, "You wouldn't dare take my fishies away!"

Hiccup smirked, "Make me."

Toothless fake cried, "But...their my wife! Don't take them away!"

"Drama King." Hiccup muttered.

"My fisshhhiieeessss~"

Then Hiccup felt a hand in his shoulders. "Goodluck in yer date, lad. Make the Haddock family proud."

Hiccup smiled but as he left the door he frowned. 'If I'm still a Haddock for you, dad.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Astrid and Stormfly were just walking towards the forest to meet up with Hiccup and Toothless. She was just thinking about Hiccup ever since he showed thetrue beauty. She remembered the first kiss they have five years ago. Love knows no logics. She even had a very one-sided conversation with her mother and father.

"Be a proper lady, Astrid. Try to make grandbabbies, Astrid. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. Man, what's up with my parents. Just because me and Hiccup are just going out doesn't mean that it's baby time!" Astrid grumbled as she hit a tree branch in which it hits her back. "Arhhggg!"

Stormfly purred.

"Sorry girl, just a bit pissed." she put a hand in Stormfly's head.

They just walked in the forest trying to find the location Hiccup picked. She just think about all of this. She loved Hiccup. But does he love her back? She wants to know.

"Good afternoon, M'lady." she heard someone called her. She turned and saw Hiccup at the entrance of a cave with his hand behind his back. She smiled.

"Hey, what you got there?" she asked. Hiccup just smile and laugh.

"Close your eyes." he said.

Astrid closed her eyes as she waited patiently. She felt Hiccup's warm and soft hands in her forehead and in her cheek. She some leather in her forehead. She opened her eyes and look at a puddle near by. She saw that she is wearing a new headband as Hiccup also fixed her hair. She got to admit, she looked beautiful.

"Now you look as beautiful as the skies above, Astrid. My beautiful butterfly." Hiccup smiled.

Astrid smiled, "Hiccup..."

Hiccup then grab her hand. "Lets get inside the cave. I have something to show you."

"You know that this surprise is enough for me, Hic."

Hiccup just laughed, "You'll see."

Hiccup and Astrid, along with Stormfly, entered the cave. Astrid saw that there were mats and some drinks. Hiccup lets her sit as Stormfly watched.

"You'll love it."

She then saw a plasma blast in the cave. The blast was moving freely in a different direction. She then saw another plasma blast moving and colliding at the other light in which they shined brightly like the stars above.

"They're...The lights are dancing." Astrid said in awe.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked.

"Like it?" Astrid laughed. "I love it, Hic."

Hiccup smiled. He then hummed a song in his mouth. His humming was soft and soothing. Astrid heard Hiccup humming some song or tune.

(**A/N: The song's title is Secrets by One Republic.**)

**I need another story**

**Something to get off my chest**

**My life gets kinda boring**

**Need something that I can confess**

Astrid was shocked to hear Hiccup singing.

**To know my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honesty I swear**

**Thought you saw me wink, no**

**I've been on a brink, so**

Hiccup pointed his finger as he followed the flow of the lights and sing the song. He looked at Astrid with a smile.

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Hiccup then hold Astrid's hand. Astrid felt the warmth of his hands in which she blushed hard.

**This time don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Hiccup then grab Astrid's hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Astrid smiled, "Of course, my Prince."

**My God, amazing how we got this far**

**It's like we're chasing all those stars**

**Who's flying dragons all above**

Hiccup then twirled Astrid as she landed in Hiccup's chest. Astrid enjoyed every moment of this.

**And everyday I see the news**

**All the problems that we could solve**

**And when a situation rises**

**Just send it into a dragon**

**Send it straight to gold**

**But I don't really like my flow, no, so**

They spun as they dance gracefully in sync of the lights. Astrid hugged Hiccup as they dance.

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Hiccup and Astrid hold their hand as they raise it. They spin slowly as their foreheads sticking on each other. Astrid saw that Hiccup's emerald eyes glimmered in the light. Hiccup saw Astrid's sapphire eyes shinning like the stars above. Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead as Astrid did the same.

**Ooohhh, got no reason, got no shame**

**Got no family I can blame**

**Just don't let me disappear**

**I'ma tell you everything**

They twirled again as Astrid spin gracefully back into Hiccup's arms.

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that will light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

They just twirled as Astrid burried her face in Hiccup's chest. Hiccup hugged her back as they danced slowly.

"I love you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

**All my secrets away,**

"I love you too, Astrid. Don't forget that."

Astrid's eyes were wide as tears fall on her eyes. She was very happy.

**All my secrets away**

Astrid now burried his face against Hiccup's chest. She cried in tears of joy as her crush now loved her. She prayed to every Gods that this is not some kind of stupid dream.

"Hiccup...I don't know how to thank you. This is a lot. The lights, the dance, your voice. Hiccup, I-"

Astrid was cut off as Hiccup kissed her. Astrid's eyes were wide but she closed her eyes and held onto Hiccup's neck. Hiccup held her waist carefully as the kiss was deeper and more passionate.

Stormfly was staring at awe in her rider. She was now happy and contend. She then saw Toothless in her side smirking.

_"Toothless' love machine plan was a succes!" _Toothless said proudly.

_"Oh sure."_

_"Hey!"_

Hiccup just laughed at Toothless. Astrid just arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! I have one more tricks for you." Hiccup then covered Astrid's ears for a few seconds. He then removed his hands.

_"I ate your cod, Tooth."_

_"You what!?"_

"They talked!" Astrid exclaimed.

The two dragons stared at Astrid. _"Did you just understand us?"_ They asked in unison.

"Woah." Astrid said in awe. "But how?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Because your bond with Stormfly is very deep, Astrid. You're ready to unlock your gift. Understanding dragons."

Astrid just stare at Hiccup with a suprised look. She can now uderstand them! Her and Stormfly can talk without problems. "Hiccup, this... this means a lot!" she hugged him in which they fall on the ground with Astrid on top and Hiccup on the bottom. "Thank you."

Hiccup smiled, "You're welcome, Astrid.

_"Hey Hic! Can we now go flying? My wings are killing me, dude!" _Toothless said as he jump around the cave.

Hiccup and Astrid just laughed at Toothless' childish attitude. "Alright, bud. We'll go."

_"Yay~"_

"So Stormfly, ready for some flying?" Astrid asked.

_"I was born ready, Astrid." _Stormfly said.

Then Astrid smirked,"How about a friendly match?"

Hiccup then smirked, "I accept your challnge, M'lady."

As they ride their dragons they fly with great speed out of the cave and into the skies, where four of them rule the skies. Astrid and Hiccup continued the cat and mouse chase to prove their speed in flight. They dodge every obstacle and also destroyed it. With Toothless' powerful wings they flew up. But Stormfly and Astrid were not giving up easily. Stormfly flapped her wings as they catch up with them. As they reach the top of the skies, she saw the sunset from her eyes once more. They also saw Toothless flying by himself. Just as they went near, the air pushed them upwards. Astrid hold on to Stormfly as she looked at Toothless.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Toothless shot her a whatever look, _"Showing his stunts."_ he bluntly said.

She then looked up and saw Hiccup free falling. He then did a Summersault, triple flip as he spins through air. He then raised his hands as he was caught by the presure of the winds.

"This is what it's like to be a dragon, Astrid. You feel-"

"Free." Astrid finished as she smiled towards Hiccup.

Hiccup stretch forward his hand. "You wanna try?" he asked.

Astrid then think for a moment. But she trust Hiccup. She hold his hand as he pulled her towards him. Astrid yelped in surprise. But as she opened her eyes, she was floating. She laughed even if she lost balance in standing, she's still floating.

"I feel free!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled. Astrid then grab Hiccup and kissed him in the lips. They enjoyed every savour of it.

_"Ah, young love."_ Toothless cooed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Itchy Armpit- (A/N: LOL! xD)

"Man! That was intense!"Astrid said as they lied down on the grass. The other Dragons were just playing.

"Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he also lied down.

"So where have you been a few hours ago?" Astrid asked as she starred at Hiccup.

"Avoiding my dad and ignoring some of my airmails from a friend of mine!" he answered as he sat up.

"Oh no. What happen now?" she asked.

"Oh you're gonna love this." he said as she stare at Astrid. "I wake up. The sun is shinning; Terrible Terrors are singing at the rooftop. I was enjoying my breakfast as I was thinking what's right with the world and then I get-" he stood up and immitates Stoick, "-Son, we need to talk!"

But before Hiccup could speak, Astrid imitates him, "Not now dad I got a whole day of goofing off to get started."

Hiccup chuckled. "Woah, woah! I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second, what are you doing with my shoulders."

Astrid chuckled as she repeated the shoulder dance. Hiccup chuckled again. "Okay that's a very flattering impersonation. Okay he goes-" he imitates Stoick again. "-You're the pride of Berk, son. And I am as proud as a lion."

Then Astrid imitates Hiccup again with hand gestures. "Awww, thanks dad. I'm pretty impress with myself two."

"Did I ever done that with my hand!" he chuckled.

"You just did!"

Hiccup then held Astrid from joking as she makes faces. Hiccup just laughed at Astrid's antics.

He imitates Stoick, "You're all grown up, and you've returned back. And since no Chief could replace you I say-"

"-To make you CHIEF!" she finished. "Hiccup that's amazing!"

She punched Hiccup as the wing popped out. "Owch! Mild calibration issue."

Then the Dragons run into them as they collapse on the ground._ "Sorry Hic/'Strid!" _

Astrid got up and help Hiccup up. They wipe every dirt away as Hiccup just went into the edge and look into the view.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean, being the King of both Vikings and Dragons?! That's tough for me. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Astrid sat beside him and stroke his braids. "What you're searching for isn't out there, Hic." she put a hand in his chest. "It's in here." she kissed Hiccup in the cheek. Hiccup just smiled.

Hiccup's smile then turned into a serious face, "There's something out there."

"We just-"

He then turned Astrid's face gently, "I mean there."

They saw smoke in the Northern part. They quickly ran into their dragons as they flew towards the smoke.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They fly faster towards the smoke. With every flap of their wings they were able to clear the smoke. Hiccup gasped as they saw a burnt forest and some smell of fresh blood. Hiccup tensed as he saw the horrid scene. Astrid saw Hiccup's discomfort. "What happened here?"

_"I don't even know, Hic. But this place is giving me the creeps."_ Toothless said as they fasten their flight.

Astrid just look at the horrid scene. "What could have done this?"

_"I sense something off here, everyone."_ Stormfly said.

"Stormfly's right. Something's off." Hiccup said as they flew away from the burnt forest. They followed the trail of the burnt forest until Hiccup and Toothless stopped, so as Astrid. In there they saw an island covered with thick ice. There was no trace of land.

"Be alert, Astrid." he said as they carefully around the island. 'Did Racnerock did this?'

But his thoughts were cut off as he heard a release of nets. He saw the net heading towards Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup then gestured Toothless to push them away. They were able to dodge but another net has been fired. Hiccup jumped in front of Toothlessas the net captured him as he fall from the sky.

"Hiccup!"

_"Hiccup!"_

They flew towards land. They dodge every net as Toothless and Stormfly both fired their firepower. They were able to land as Astrid prepared her axe. Toothless growled and crouched as Sormfly prepared her spikes.

"Eret!" Hiccup growled as he struggled. But he was tightly binded.

Eret just laughed, "Well, we hit the jackpot. The Dragon Prince, who is responsible for destroying our fort."

Hiccup shouted, "I didn't did this!"

"Blasphemy! Lies! Who is the only one who has the alpha!" Eret growled.

"Darn you!"

"Let him go!" Astrid growled as she prepared her axe. She's ready for battle.

Toothless was ready to murder someone. He growled.

"Well, it's his girlfriend and his trusty dragon."

"So what if I am?" she snarled.

"This pest has cause Drago to much!" Eret shouted.

"What have I ever done to you!" he snarled. He then grab his inferno as he used it to cut the nets.

"Never let him escape!"

Astrid saw this coming. "Stormfly, spine shot!"

Stormfly fired her spikes in which some were stabbed by it. Toothless fired his plasma blast as some were hit. As what people said: Night Furies never miss. Hiccup was able to break free from his prison as he ran towards them. He was able to overpower Eret's men. Some were dead thanks to him. The blood of his men splattered towards Hiccup. Hiccup just stare at his hands with wide eyes. He ran towards them.

"L-lets get out of here." Hiccup said.

Astrid and Toothless noticed the blood in Hiccup's body. His voice was also shaky. But Hiccup ride Toothless and kept his sword. Astrid also ride Stormfly as they flew away.

Eret saw that some of his men were dead on the spot. He growled as he ran toward the edge of the island.

"MURDERER! AN ABOMINATION! I TELL YOU THIS DRAGON PRINCE! WE WILL START WAR BETWEEN OUR KING AND YOURS! LETS SEE IF YOU ENJOY THEIR BLOOD BEING SPLATTERED IN YOUR CURSED FORM!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup was shaking in the whole trip. He didn't say a word, he didn't move from his spot. Toothless tried to comfort Hiccup but no avail. Astrid saw that tears were falling in Hiccup's eyes as he just stare at the sky blankly. Then they saw Berk. They fasten their flight. They've landed near Hiccup's house. Gobber and Stoick saw them. But they were shock to see Hiccup. He has blood in his armor, face and hands; he was shaking and was staring at them with wide blank eyes. Astrid assisted him in getting down from the saddle. He almost fell if Toothless and Astrid didn't catch him. Hiccup just walked by himself. He was shaking and he can fall any moment. Stoick rushed over him as Hiccup collapse in his arms.

"Son, what happened? Son!" Stoick said. He was getting worried. Toothless, Astrid, and Gobber went beside Stoick as they look at Hiccup.

"Son?"

"I...killed..."

"Son..."

Hiccup now cried as he lied down in Stoick's chest. He finally released his emotions. "I...killed...people...I'm...a...murderer...Blood...blood..."

Stoick hugged his son tightly. The others did the same as they try and comfort him. Hiccup was still crying as he remembered the scenes where in his hsnds were blood.

The fire has been set.

l

l

l

l

**War! Now this will be the hardest challenge in my career as an author. But I'll do my best in making it.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. But most of all enjoy ~**

**-The Dragon's Shadow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dang it! I had a lot of freaking homeworks and my teacher wouldn't stop! Exams are also coming! Darn it! I even had an awkward conversation:**

**Teacher: you must learn properly, you talk properly, you think properly. No more... this!**

**Me: Ma'am, you just gesture to all of me!**

**t(=_=t) screw you teacher! Dang it! I wish Hiccup was my teacher than that overgrown hag! Well I'm sorry! (-_-##)**

**Sheesh. Okay. I would like to say that thank you for your unconditional support from my story. And sorry for my big error. Since you know that in this fic, Hiccup's left eye is blind thanks to Stoick (_ _||).**

**That's all~ Enjoy~ \(^u^\)**

**Legend:**

_"Speech" Dragon talking_

_'Speech' Dragon's thoughts_

"Speech" Human Talking

'Speech' Human thought

-/-/-/- Line breaks

-/word/- Chapter Title

~/Flashback/~

=P.O.V=

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Ages:**

**Hiccup-21**

**Astrid-20**

**The twins-20**

**Snoutlout-21**

**Fishlegs-21**

**Valka-45**

**Stoick-48**

**Gobber-55**

**-/-/-**

**Toothless-21**

**Racknerock-184**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Eret-25**

**Drago Bludvist-51**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: ...(°-° )...(°_°)...(||- _-)=|HTTYD is not mine|...~(×u×)~**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Warning: curses and a disturbing back story.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Previously on Life of the Broken:_

_They now light up the flames as it continues to grow. Eret now declared war against Drago and Hiccup. Drago now is ready for bloodshed. But Hiccup isn't ready for war. Now the chapter has begun. Will the Prince be ready? Will Drago succeed?_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-/The Start/-

-Berk-

(Next Day)

Stoick is now mad. Actually, furious. His nightmares have finally come and it was ready to strike back with an iron fist. How it started? It was just one simple letter. Just a simple, damn letter. Because of that, the flames have been lighted. Berk is now preparing for the coming of it. They're now ready to strike back with a giant rod. His mistakes are now attacking. The price has been set thanks to his stupidity and blindness. War is the start of his stupid mistake, his blind rage, and for being a fucking bastard of a father. The payment and price he will cost and may be the only solution for it to stop...is Hiccup. But he didn't want that demon to take Hiccup away. He might suffer the wrath of that madman.

"Dang this mess! Thanks to my stupidity! Now everything's a mess!" he growled as he put a mess in his place. He threw every object he finds, he flips every table. He then punched and kicked the wall with complete anger. "Damn this fucking mess! Damn myself! Damn that man!" he growled as continued punching.

"D-Dad?"

He then turned and saw Hiccup hiding at the back of the fallen table. He saw his son shaking in fear and was trembling. He then remembered something that he didn't wish to remember.

_Young Hiccup was preparing his father's dinner. He wanted him to see his father's smile just for once. He puts a delicious chicken on his plate as he smiles with delight. He then heard the door opened, but his smile was gone as he saw his father drunk as hell._

_"Welcome home...daddy." he said as he smiles._

_But he ignored his son as he went towards his table. He just ate his chicken and stand up. But as he faced Hiccup an illusion occurred. Thanks to his drunkness he saw his long lost wife, Valka._

_"Val!" he exclaimed as he slap Hiccup who he claims to be Valka._

_"Dad! Stop!" he pleaded. But his intoxicating illusion didn't stop._

_"Why did you leave me! Why!?" Stoick continued to shout with a blind rage._

_"Please daddy, stop!" Hiccup continued his plea. But Stoick just beat him up._

_"You no good-What did you do to Val!?" Stoick angrily asked._

_"Daddy, stop..." Hiccup was now crying. "Please..."_

_He then slap Hiccup's cheek hard. "It's because of you that she's dead!"_

_"Daddy...please..."_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_He then collapsed as he cried as hard as he can._

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed as he went towards his crying father. "Dad, I'm here. Please stop. Calm down."

Stoick saw his son beside him. He then hug him as he continued crying. Hiccup just tried his best to calm his father down. "I'm sorry, dad. Sorry if I was a mess yesterday."

Stoick put his index finger in Hiccup's lips. "You have nothing to say sorry about." Stoick smiled. "Now tell me, why are you all messed up yesterday?"

Hiccup tensed. But he sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Me and Astrid had a little fight with a dragon hunter named Eret son of Eret and his men. He claims that my tittle doesn't belong to me. And a... the man that Eret mentioned is ...Dragon...Bluddifist? Said that he wants to start a war."

Stoick tensed as his serious mode is back. "Drago Bludvist!"

"Yeah. Wait! Do you know him?" Hiccup asked. Stoick didn't have an eye contact with him. He let go of Hiccup as he walk outside. Hiccup followed him as he tries to get his answers.

"Dad!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Prepare my men!" Stoick shouted as the people of Berk put their Dragons in their stables as some starts sharpening their weapons. Everyone was moving from one direction to another.

Hiccup then came down to the stalls as he saw his father ordering the dragons to be kept inside. He saw the serious face of his father. 'What's going on?' he thought as he saw the teens and the dragons starring at the scene. Hiccup went towards them, but Astrid and Toothless went to him first.

"Hic, how are you?" Astrid asked as she held Hiccup.

_"Are you okay, bro?"_ Toothless asked.

Hiccup then put a hand on Astrid's cheek and Toothless' head, "I'm okay. But right now I'm worried about Berk." he then looked around and saw the distress Berk not a peaceful one. The beauty has been set aside as the destruction begins to appear. Hiccup ran to his father as Toothless and Astrid followed him.

"Dad!" Stoick turned and saw Hiccup heading towards him with Astrid and Toothless.

Hiccup then looked around, "What's happening? What are you doing?" he asked as both Astrid and Toothless agree.

"We're going on lock down, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Lock down?! Dad, this is not the right thing. Why?" he asked.

But Stoick faced him with a serious look. "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman! He's a man with no conscience and shows no mercy! A ruthless killer who wants to conquere humans with dragons!"

Hiccup then looked at Toothless. He then saw that he was growling at the mention of the man. He then faced Stoick. "But this can't be the only answer!"

"There are no more better answers that this, Hiccup." he then hands the letter. "Read."

Hiccup then grab it. The letter:

-War shall be put to your disgusting lives. Peace shall die. War shall be divine. I shall rise, and your Prince shall fall, and Peace shall be no more-

Hiccup then crumpled the letter as he throw it away. "But this is the reason why I became the Prince, so that I can maintain peace!"

Stoick then hold his shoulders as he look at Hiccup in his emerald eye. He looked at his left eye and saw the scar that he did five years ago. His son lost his left eye and left leg. He can't afford to lose his whole world anymore. "Peace...is over, Hiccup. I must now prepare you for war!".

"War?!" he gasped.

"A Chief and King protects its own, a Prince and Heir defends its own, Hiccup."

"That's what I'm trying to do, dad! As both the Prince or Heir to the throne of Berk and all Dragons, I'm trying everything I can to both defend and protect my own. If Drago is coming for me or our Dragons...then we have to put some sense to him! We can try something, dad."

But Stoick shook his head, "I'm sorry, son. But the beauty of Peace has been wounded by the destruction of war. You are trained to fight for your own."

Hiccup then face Toothless. Toothless knows that look. He sighed, _"No stopping you then?"_

Hiccup smiled, "You know me to much, bud."

Hiccup then face Astrid. Astrid hold Hiccup's hand. "Hiccup...don't."

Hiccup caresses Astrid's cheek. "I need to do this, Astrid." he then kissed her cheek as he ran towards Toothless.

Hiccup ride into Toothless. "Fly bud! Fly!"

_"On it!"_ With the mighty flap of his wings, he flew as they find an exit.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed

Toothless and Hiccup then escaped before the first gate is closed.

Astrid then run towards Stormfly. "Let's follow them, girl."

_"You got it!"_ With Stormfly's mighty flap, they were able to fly and followed Hiccup.

They were able to escape before the final gate is closed.

Stoick's fist tightened. "Gobber, grab your dragon."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hiccup-

Hiccup and Toothless now flew to the stormy seas. The blizzard was so strong that they were having a hard time seeing and flying. The wind was pulling them. But they were not ready to give up.

"Come on, bud! You can do it!" Hiccup said as they flew with great speed.

_"I'm a Night Fury, Hic. You know that I love this!"_ Toothless said as he speeds up his flight.

"Hiccup!"

The two of them stopped as they saw Astrid and Stormfly flew beside them. "I'm coming with you!"

"This is far too dangerous, Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You should head back on Berk."

"We're going to solve this; together." she said as she is filled with determination.

Hiccup sighed as he reach for something in his sachel. He then puts out a fur coat. "I can't stop you then?" he gives Astrid the coat. "Wear this to keep you warm."

Astrid then wore it as she covered her head with the fur hood. "Let's do this!"

But this was a challenge. Even with their speed and agility in flight, Astrid can't endure all of it. But for Hiccup, it was just a piece of cake for him. But the Gods were really testing their will power. The blizzard was getting stronger, the snow's falling faster, the skies were getting even darker. Astrid can't even see a thing from the storm. But she looks at Hiccup and saw his right eye closed. Even if he wore his mask, she saw his right eye closed.

'What's he doing?' Astrid thought. "Hiccup, where would we go?! The storm is so strong and thick!"

Hiccup then raised his mask. "Follow us, Astrid. I know how to get out of here!"

They now fly as fast as they can to get out of the end less snowstorm. Every flap counts. Astrid and Stormfly followed Hiccup and Toothless as they lead the way. Astrid then saw sunlight. With one more mighty flap, they flew with great speed as they were able to escape the snow's wrath.

They then stop as they all sighed in relief. Astrid then decided to speak. "What was that?" she the look back.

"The cold mist." Hiccup said as he removed his helmet.

Astrid looks at Hiccup. "The cold mist?"

"A sudden snowstorm. It's ice so thick that you'll shiver as hell. Also because you can't see anything or anyone. Also if you get lost or once you fall under the wrath of the cold mist...you'll never be seen again." Hiccup said. "But there is something down there." Hiccup pointed a cave down below.

"A cave!" Astrid gasped.

"Let's see what's in there." Astrid agreed as they flew inside the cave.

They landed on the icy ground. Hiccup and Astrid both dismounted from their dragons as they prepare their weapons. Toothless then turn into his human form as he also prepared.

_"I gotta tell, Tooth. You're hot."_ Stormfly purred.

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Stormy and let's go."

They now walk carefully in the icy cavern with Hiccup leading the way. "Be alert for everything."

They just walk carefully in the icy floor as they ready their weapons and narrowed their eyes. Toothless prepared for the worse as Stormfly prepared her poisonous spikes.

But as they reached the edge of the icy cave... Toothless' eyes were wide. Hiccup and Astri then dropped their weapons. What they just saw is one of Toothless' nightmares.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Northern Isle-

"Damn it!" Toothless said in complete anger as he just punches and kicks random things in their cave.

Hiccup and Astrid just stare at him with pity and remorse. Never have they felt within them a deep sense of anger themselves. But they can control their anger. But Toothless is a dragon...a Night Fury. He can't control his anger and its level of it depends on how high it is. Toothless didn't love what he just saw in the icy cave. Hiccup and Astrid didn't like it either. But Toothless wasnthe one being angry and mad at what he just saw in the cave. Toothless had now tears in his eyes as he continued to punch and kick a lot of times. He knew that if he release his rage in his true form...he'll probably destroy the whole island.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! He...he! Damn it!" Toothless continued to either cry, shout, curse, or hitting other innocent things.

Hiccup then saw that he needed some sense of comfort. If he continues that he'll just hurt himself even more. So he went towards Toothless. "Bud...I'm so sorry."

Toothless saw Hiccup apologizing. He wiped his tears and give him a smile. "You have done nothing wrong, Hic. Drago Bludvist is the one who is going to pay!"

Hiccup then make Toothless face him eye to eye. Toothless still has tears in his eyes as he stare at him with wide eyes. "Bud, what we just saw in the cave; are they your family?"

"Yes."

Toothless then sighed as he was to begin his tale. But before he could speak, he saw Hiccup clutching his head as he showed a pain expression. Astrid also notice Hiccup's sudden silence. "Hiccup?" they both asked.

But before he could answer...Hiccup was now unconscious. Astrid and Toothless rush towards him as they caught him on time.

"Hiccup!"

"Come on, bro! Say something?!"

They try to wake him up...but it didn't work.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Where am I?"


End file.
